


Толкование сновидений

by jetta_e_rus, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на WTF-2019 для команды BarrayarАвторы - Jetta-e и  tuullyКроссовер "Саги о Форкосиганах" и "Списка Архива Ланъя".Саммари: про двух гениев, подобных цилиню, и одного цилиня непритворного, или про то, как важен вовремя поданный совет.Первая часть цикла фиков.Вторая - "Спасение не-рядового М." - на https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347268





	Толкование сновидений

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер «Саги о Форкосиганах» и «Списка Архива Ланъя»  
> Таймлайн:  
> В «Списке Архива Ланъя» — преканон: Линь Шу излечивается на горе Ланъя от яда Огня-Стужи.  
> В «Саге о Форкосиганах» — «Границы Бесконечности»: Майлз поправляется на Барраяре после операции.

**Глава первая, в которой благородный муж рассуждает о достойном и узнает невероятное**

Достойно ли благородного мужа орать благим матом, присутствуя на собственном вскрытии?

Плоть на его руке расходится, как мякоть под шкуркой лопнувшего плода, и он видит сахарно-белый слом кости. Боли не чувствуется вовсе: лекарство отсекает его от происходящего надежнее, чем меч — склоненную голову. Бесчувственный, оцепеневший, он созерцает собственную распластанную руку равнодушно, словно приготовленную для сковороды рыбину. В этом есть какая-то жестокая красота: рыба — серебряный блеск чешуи — блики на поверхности горного озера — острый серебряный зайчик на стали, безжалостно рассекающей его тело…

Ну их, эти сравнения; с изящной поэзией у него никогда не складывалось. В них не укрыться, когда тебя потрошат ради твоего же блага: сохранять молчание — тяжко, а спастись — некуда.

Слава всем богам, что ужас делается непереносим и вышибает его из кошмарного сна, как высаживает из седла взбрыкнувшая лошадь. Он вскидывается на постели, задыхаясь в панике. Что?! Как?!

Ничего и никак. Вокруг темно и беззвучно, рядом никого. А что заживающие руки даже под туманом лекарств скручивает тихой ноющей болью от сращения костей, так эта боль привычная, нестрашная.

— Приснится же, — выдыхает Майлз Форкосиган. Перехваченное горло не дает нормально дышать. «Время!..» — требует он, сглотнув, и на потолке послушно вспыхивают красные цифры. Полчетвертого. До рассвета еще далеко, но вряд ли получится спокойно заснуть.

Чего он перепугался, скажите на милость? Очередная хирургическая операция, эка невидаль: по части врачебных манипуляций он повидал лиха с самого детства, а уж с болью до сих пор оставался на «ты». Он и не припомнит, сколько раз за всю жизнь его полосовали медики: и в полном беспамятстве, и под местным наркозом, и даже наскоро хлопнув по ране медпарализатором в горячке боя. Через последнюю операцию по замене костей рук на пластик он прошел всего пару недель назад, и ничего запредельно ужасного в ней не было.

Нынешнему кошмару определенно недостает искушенности. Можно понять, откуда берутся сны про падения. Про типичные неловкие ситуации. Про спасение от преследующих врагов, в конце концов, тоже — нормальное дело. А уж смесь того другого и третьего — это и вовсе как по учебнику. Вот вроде позавчерашнего:

…Ему подводят прекрасного коня и почтительно подставляют ладони чашечкой, чтобы он мог подняться в седло. Он подергивает шелковый рукав и берет поводья.

Над его головой раскинулось небо, за его спиной ждет армия из отборных воинов. Закованные в стальные латы, одни всадники держат в руках копья под черным лаком, обвитые серебряной проволокой, другие — обитые шелком луки со стрелами. Реют конские хвосты на высоких шлемах. Над головами плещутся киноварные знамена, отмеченные знаками удачи.

Клич сотен воинов ударяется в купол небес, расплескиваясь на мелкие брызги эха, сотни копыт выбивают пыль из земли. И первым с места срывается его конь.

Здоровенная какая скотина, думает Майлз одобрительно. Похож на дедова привозного жеребца — такой же гнедой и с норовом. Он летит вперед, ловит губами ветер, его сердце колотится от восторга. Конница с улюлюканьем мчится по его следам.

Мчится за ним в погоню!

Майлз хватает воздух внезапно пересохшим ртом и в панике пригибается к гриве своего скакуна. Восторг сменяется ужасом. Воздух, пронзенный сотнями стрел, поет ему что-то несомненно издевательское.

— С западного угла заходи! Го-о-ол! — вопят преследователи.

«Только не конное поло!» — мысленно орет Майлз в ответ. Та самая игра в конное поло против команды мертвых цетагандийцев, в которой он традиционно падает из седла и его затаптывают. То, что цетагандийцы сейчас вооружились древним метательным оружием, принципиально ничего не меняет.

Он рискует оглянуться. Оранжевый мячик солнца, подкинутый в небо каким-то ретивым игроком, стремительно падает к горизонту, по ходу уворачиваясь от стрел. «Значит, так, после заката игровое время кончится, — соображает Майлз. — Сколько мне там остается?»

Он подносит к глазам запястье, собираясь взглянуть на хроно.

На нем розовая пижама. Розовенькая шелковая пижама с глазастыми птичками.

— Лови! Он в девчачьих тряпках! — радостно подтверждает вопль за спиной.

Боевой жеребец, оскорбленно заржав, высаживает его из седла прямо под копыта конной лавы. Майлз дробится на мелкие части, пропадает, исчезает, только в воздухе остается трепетать, как бабочка, розовый лоскуток…

Вот это был образцовый кошмар, да. Но почему-то, без видимых причин, именно нынешним простым сюжетом Майлз напуган до чертиков. Как будто… будто испытал не свой собственный страх.

— Терпеть не могу седативные. Снится всякая дрянь… Пойду посижу, — бурчит он себе под нос и босиком шлепает к комму.

Шеф СБ Иллиан оказался прагматичен. Вместо того чтобы до полного выздоровления после операции продержать своего подчиненного в Имперском госпитале или отпустить отлеживаться в Форкосиган-Сюрло под присмотром домашнего врача, он широким жестом совместил неприятное с полезным и на неделю поселил лейтенанта Форкосигана в одной из охраняемых квартир для свидетелей в здании СБ. Все удобства, круглосуточное медицинское наблюдение… и рабочий комм-пульт с легкой канцелярской работой для выздоравливающего прилагаются. «Заодно и руки разработаешь».

Майлз торопливо включает экран, стараясь как можно надежнее прогнать из мыслей картинку острых осколков кости, торчащих из живого тела, и заливающего их потока крови.

— А и поработаем, — бормочет он, привычными движениями разворачивая полупрозрачные паруса файлов над пластиной комма. — Цетагандийская информационная база, говорите? Сдавайтесь, цеты: Форкосиган идет.

С оптимизмом на этот счет он переборщил, конечно. Роскошная эвристическая база, украденная агентами СБ из-под носа цетагандийцев и отданная ему на анализ, все эти дни не дается никак, подобно тому, как уворачивается из рук юркий алый карп в тихом пруду… (Тьфу! Какие карпы? Какой пруд? Набрался же! А как еще быть, если ты уже не первый день безуспешно расколупываешь трофейную базу, представляющуюся при входе скромным названием «Драгоценный яшмовый архив скрытой горы»?) Добро бы ее защищал хитрый ключ шифрования: тут Майлз мог бы с чистой совестью свалить все на спецов-дешифровщиков и оправдаться перед шефом тем, что криптология — не его сильная сторона и вообще, должны же быть у него хоть какие-то недостатки! Но нет, создатели базы просто-напросто были безумными цетскими эстетами, поехавшими крышей на понятии изящного. Возможно, даже какими-нибудь полуаутами, у гемов с этим попроще. Чтобы задать системе какой угодно запрос, нужно сперва надругаться над собственными мозгами: вместо нормальной идентификации на тебя высыпаются десятки вопросов-угадаек, всякий раз иных, бессмысленных и не имеющих отношения к делу («шахматы или камни?», «сливовое вино или белый чай?», «благоухающий пион или южный ветер?»), а то и вовсе головоломка из завитков декоративного шрифта. Как будто этот Драгоценный Архив задался целью изучить всякого, кто посмел в него сунуться! Иллиан со своей неизменной присказкой «наше дело собирать информацию, а не выдавать ее» был бы счастлив найти такого единомышленника. А на выходе ты все равно получаешь свернутое сообщение с кучей ссылок и косвенных смыслов. Всякий раз отличающееся. Вот зараза.

Брать эту цетагандийскую гору можно только измором / перебором / методом проб и ошибок, за что Майлз добросовестно и принимается. Занятие выходит изрядно медитативным, и через какое-то время он ловит себя на том, что голова у него неудержимо клонится вперед. За долю секунды перед глазами успевает промелькнуть сон: дурацкие полупрозрачные двери в клеточку и клубящиеся облака в их распахнутом створе…

«Сон. И ладно. Лучше уж бумажные ширмы, чем распаханная до кости рука».

— Еще бы, — отвечает ему невнятный, словно пьяный, молодой голос. — Но иначе нельзя. Надо сломать все кости.

Во сне люди не удивляются, так что и Майлз всего лишь пунктуально поправляет, припомнив давнишние угрозы старины Метцова:

— В человеческом теле двести шесть костей, кстати. Столько даже я переломать себе не успел, а поверь, у меня опыт…

…Секунда сна истекает, и Майлз встряхивается, чуть не встретившись носом со стеклом стола. Хорош бы он был, выходя из недр СБ с расквашенной физиономией. Иллиан и так дал весомый повод думать, что выкручивает ему руки, добиваясь показаний на слушании. Нет, спать, спать, а то уже с голосами в голове беседует! Пару шагов до кровати, и он уже утыкается щекой в сжатый кулак поверх подушки, тут же проваливаясь в дрему.

— А зачем ты их себе ломал? — задыхаясь, словно говорит сквозь зубы, спрашивает тот же голос.

**Глава вторая, в которой видят сны и коротают бессонные ночи**

Достойно ли благородного мужа жаловаться на испытания?

Сильней жгучей боли, глубже опаляющего стыда за свое уродство, выворачивающее наизнанку само естество, Линь Шу уязвляла немота. Сперва его неуклюжие, обросшие шерстью пальцы хотя бы могли сжать кисть для письма, как сжимают последний осколок острой стали, сойдясь в смертельном бою с врагом, — однако и этого оружия он вскоре оказался лишен. Спелёнатый, как младенец, кровавыми бинтами, лишенный имени и голоса, он рождался на свет заново благодаря чудесным рукам и зельям старого Хозяина Архива — но, милостивые Небеса, каким бесконечно длинным оказалось это рождение! Дольше и мучительней «казни тысячи порезов».

Тысячу тысяч лет в его костях дробился лед, а в голове ревела снежная буря и эхом разносились голоса призраков Армии Чиянь: и гневные, и растерянные, и агонизирующие. Тысячу тысяч лет в темноте под повязками, скрывающими все его искореженное тело, горел огонь, кипятивший кровь и обращавший горы в пепел.

Туго замотанная куколка шелкопряда, он не мог даже пошевелиться. Безъязыкое чудовище, он не мог ни перекричать голоса, ни вознести молитвы, чтобы хоть как-то их утихомирить.

И тут словно со стуком захлопываются бамбуковые створки, отрезая вой бури снаружи, и в благословенной тишине чей-то голос сетует:

— …столько костей даже я себе переломать не успел!

Линь Шу настолько удивлен происшедшим, что мысленный вопрос порождению его бреда вырывается сам собой:

— А зачем ты их себе ломал?

— Да как зачем? — фыркает голос с усмешкой. — По случаю! Первый перелом я заработал двух минут от роду, не поверишь. Мама рассказывала.

Поистине, по снам разгуливают только духи, но ему явился хороший дух, человечный. Просветлен с момента рождения, родителей почитает. Может, вовсе и не мстительный демон-гуй с шестью рогами и огнем меж зубов. Эй гость, покажись! Снизойди до болезного.

Лучше бы и не просил. Голос его собеседника казался так хорош, а вот каким выходит облик…

Малорослый, горбатый, тщедушный человечек — ни оружия в эти руки не взять, ни даже мотыги. На голове волос почти нет, как бывает разве у совсем маленьких детей — или он был брит наголо и потом оброс, точно беглый монах? Босой, в куцых штанах и обкорнанной накидке, которыми бы побрезговал даже нищий с юга. Некрасивый, с крупными и дикарскими чертами лица. Но раз похож на монаха, может, книжник? Или вовсе отшельник? Но Линь Шу не мог обмануться — это тело тут и там прочерчивают белесые черточки шрамов, порой таких старых, что их почти не заметно. Подобные отметины оставляет только острая сталь. Меч? Или нож лекаря? Обе руки у странного гостя в свежих повязках.

«А может, — плетью обжигает его мысль, — это предостережение? И мне суждено стать как раз таким: слабосильным, перекошенным, уродливым? Смотри на свое будущее, молодой командующий Линь».

— Не впечатляю? — Гость понимает, отчего Линь Шу медлит с ответом. Круглые выпуклые глаза его смотрят проницательно и с веселым любопытством; они необычно светлые, как дождевые облака, с которых он спустился. — Это еще что, милашка; погоди, увидишь, как я танцую… — Он фыркает: — Ладно, извини, дразнить больных нечестно, даже цетагандийцев.

— Сам ты… больной, — слабо отвечает Линь Шу на ту часть, что смог понять. Язык у него онемел, словно после дешевой просяной водки ханьши, но все-таки шевелится. То ли благое снисхождение сна, то ли и вправду зелья хозяина Архива начали действовать.

— И я больной, — соглашается тот. — Но тебе, кажется, хуже пришлось.

Преуменьшение, подобное песчинке перед всей горой Ланъя. Будь он хром, горбат и покрыт шрамами, но мог бы хотя бы ходить, смотреть на мир, держать в руках кисть и чашку! Он прикладывает все силы, чтобы сейчас не засмеяться и не заплакать, а только издать короткий бессловесный звук согласия.

Видно, гость принимает это мычание за стон.

— Если то, что я видел, — это как резали тебя… Сочувствую. Ваши костоправы — звери какие-то. Когда у меня из руки вынимали кости, меня хотя бы не заставляли на это смотреть.

— Ты таков потому, что из тебя вынули кости? — спрашивает Линь Шу со всей прямотой.

Смертный человек не выживет без костей, значит, это точно дух-предок — иной бы не явился предупредить его о грядущей судьбе. А дух способен принимать любой облик, хоть бы и хворого коротышки, и уж не Линь Шу жаловаться, что тот не слишком пригляден; пролежав пластом многие дни напролет, не в силах пошевелить пальцем, во тьме, боли и воплях мертвых — научишься ценить любое зрелище. А лицо у духа — живое, улыбающееся, и сел он так, что за его плечом Линь Шу видны распахнутые оконные створки и краешек горы с прилепившимся к нему облаком.

— С точностью до наоборот. Из меня вынули кости, потому что я такой вот уникум. Но мне еще до рождения досталось, а с тобой-то что?

— Старый хозяин Ланъя в своем милосердии пообещал мне исцеление и возвращение человеческого облика, для чего нужно было снять кожу и раздробить кости, — поясняет Линь Шу старшему со всем вежеством. Пусть тот желает услышать ответ о том, что и так знает, но последний сын семьи Линь не посрамит ее неподобающим поведением, хотя на самом деле вместо складной речи ему хочется скрипеть зубами от боли и ругаться.

Словно свидетельствуя истинность его слов, за окнами при безоблачном небе грохочет гром. Это стражи у небесных ворот бьют мечами по щитам, призывая загулявших обитателей домой, и силуэт его гостя тут же выцветает, истончаясь по краям, а потом и вовсе исчезает. Выслушал объяснения и понес на небеса известие о том, что род Линь еще не прервался, понимает сяо Шу. Все верно, жалкий вестник — для жалких останков человека.

«Выживи! Ради Армии Чиянь!..» — доносится в свисте ветра отцовский голос, и проем двери стремительно затягивает горная метель.

**Глава третья, в которой происходит великая битва за тарелку пельменей**

— Здравствуйте, кошмары, давно не виделись, — вздыхает Майлз, хлопая ладонью по комму. Будильник смолкает.

Милосердно содрать кожу и раздробить кости, бр-р-р… Да уж, цеты на всякие пытки мастера. А пуще всего — на те, в которых страдалец измывается над собою сам. Как это было под белесым пузырем купола на Дагуле.

Говоря по справедливости, спасением военнопленных с Дагулы он гордился. Гениальная операция, хоть в учебники вноси: еще никогда в истории человечества из концлагеря не бежало столько человек разом — неудивительно, что цетагандийцы взбеленились. Иллиану следовало бы наградить Майлза медалью за этот тактический шедевр, а не отдавать под расследование по поводу перерасхода средств! Понятно же, что граф Форволк — ограниченный зануда, даром что почти одного возраста с Майлзом, и ничего предосудительного в бюджете дендарийцев он не найдет.

Да и в спасении заложников с тау-китянского лайнера они не оплошали. Специальное Его Величества тайное оперативное подразделение «Дендарийский флот», ура ему! И трижды ура — его командиру, хитроумному, эффективному, успешному адмиралу Нейсмиту.

Так что, как ни крути, Майлз — оперативник с во-о-от таким полевым опытом (отставить сравнивать его опыт с его же ростом, рост в этом деле не главное!), время которого просто преступно тратить на тестирование всяких цетагандийских программ. Да может, они, эти коварные цеты, специально заложили в свой Драгоценный Архив ловушки на великого адмирала Нейсмита, чтобы тот окончательно отупел, в седьмой раз отвечая на вопрос, предпочитает ли он белые камни черным и гречневую лапшу — лотосовому супу? И за заслуги по нейтрализации самого надоедливого противника Небесной Империи какой-нибудь цетагандийский полковник рано или поздно получит Орден зеленого в синюю крапинку цилиня? Неведомый цилинь, про которого уже спрашивали шестью вопросами ранее, сейчас почему-то представляется Майлзу толстеньким цилиндром. Майлз чувствует, что у него вот-вот мозги вскипят, и спешно закрывает файл.

Можно было бы позвонить Айвену и навешать ему на уши полтонны гречневой лапши, что он якобы вскрывает сейчас цетагандийский архив с портретами тамошних красавиц в полный рост, интерактивно, одежда снимается по факту взлома пароля… Айвен бы поверил. Особенно — после их совместных приключений на Эте Кита. К сожалению, он остался в посольстве на Земле дополнять своей смазливой физиономией ум военного атташе капитана Галени.

А еще можно позвонить Элли. Поговорить с ней о том-сем, полюбоваться ее отличной спортивной фигурой в купальнике на мостках у Долгого Озера, поскрипеть зубами от невозможности ее обнять. Вот скажите, как это — привезти домой к родителям свою девушку и затем спать с ней не просто в разных постелях, а на расстоянии в добрых триста километров?

Майлз смотрится в стеклянную столешницу. В черном зеркале комм-пульта отражается унылая физиономия лорда Форкосигана, зануды и карьериста, которого к девушкам и на пушечный выстрел подпускать не стоит.

Так! Отставить ныть. Негативное подсознательное влияние цетагандийской базы данных на мораль доблестных офицеров барраярской армии в рапорте отметим особо, закусим грусть таблеточкой обезболивающего, а потом не забудем поднять уровень сахара в крови. Заодно, решает Майлз, и сплетни послушаю.

Напевая себе под нос «Лорда Форталию» в его самом неприличном варианте, он извлекает на свет пачку пластиковых талонов для кафетерия и начинает строить из них на комм-пульте карточный домик. С оборота каждого талона ему подмигивает нарисованный тускло-синим и бледно-красным усатый повар с черпаком, ублюдочное дитя изобразительного департамента Отдела пропаганды. «Укрепляй организм здоровой едой!» — гласит винтажный патриотический плакат, с которого его срисовали.

Вот и укрепим, решает Майлз, с хрустом разминая затекшую от долгой неподвижности шею.

***

Кафетерий СБ — не чета столичным ресторанам и изысками не блещет. Но даже здесь, даже учитывая Майлзов список рекомендаций от физиотерапевта (налегать на белок), запретов от аллерголога (избегать 519 разных веществ) и намеков сосудистого хирурга (думать о чистоте артерий), голодным не останешься. Майлз отстукивает на пульте коды выбранных блюд и идет к раздаче…

…для того, чтобы быть оттесненным в самой что ни на есть хамской манере.

Некто, ростом и сложением напоминающий то ли бритого медведя, то ли чрезмерно осовременившегося австралопитека, бережно и ласково кладет огромную ладонь Майлзу на макушку и отодвигает, чтобы прорваться к благам самому.

— Пельмешки есть?! — радостно интересуется человек-медведь, заискивающе заглядывая технике в голубой экран. — Эй, тетушка! Воин хочет пельмени!..

Майлз зависает на несколько драгоценных секунд, пока не вспоминает, что он здесь не адмирал и за подобные выходки расстреливать на месте никого не обязан — это раз, и два — что здесь столуются исключительно сотрудники СБ, по определению люди трезвого ума и здравого рассудка… ну, почти, легкая паранойя не считается.

И все же… Тетушка? Многое он повидал, но чтобы автомат, испытывая родственные чувства к отдельным пользователям, подкармливал их чудесами домашней кухни?!

— Ну тетушка! Пожа-а-алста! — ноет силач, делая робкую попытку обнять встроенную в стену конструкцию и нежно расцеловывая ее чуть выше раздаточного окна.

За его спиной в кафетерий, едва не снося прозрачные двери, вбегают двое громил в медицинских зеленых робах. За ними, совмещая поспешность с достоинством, несмотря на плотное телосложение, — доктор Смитсон, в белом халате и с инжектором наперевес.

— Он здесь!

Санитары сноровисто подхватывают любителя пельменей под локотки, но не тут-то было. С возмущенным воплем тот легким, отрепетированным годами тренировок движением выворачивается у них из рук. Майлз все дальше и дальше пятится к стене, но вот остальным его обедающим коллегам на это не хватает благоразумия, и они решают вмешаться.

В следующие тринадцать секунд Майлз проклинает режим секретности, окружающий Главный Тараканник и всё, что в его стенах происходит. Ибо — это надо видеть! Это надо не только заснять на комм (уже), но и выложить во все социальные сети (увы!). Такие удары! Такой бой! Такое неординарное использование столовской мебели! Ничего, Айвен все равно позеленеет, когда Майлз поделится с ним секретным видео — кузен отчего-то мнит себя великим специалистом по рукопашке. Да он просто тюфяк соломенный, пельмень недоваренный по сравнению с этим великим героем!

— Федя! Сержант Лукин! Феденька!!! А ну прекрати! — безуспешно взывает Смитсон, лейтенант-коммандер медслужбы, психиатр, гроза выздоравливающих. В кафе к тому времени остаются стоять только он, Майлз, любитель русской кухни и кассовый аппарат. Остальные участники драмы живописно разбросаны в лежачих позах по кафетерию и ближайшему коридору, а инжектор, вибрируя, качается под потолком, воткнувшись до половины иглы.

— Лю — великий воин! — громко объявляет победитель.

— Конечно, Феденька, — не меняясь в лице, хвалит его доктор Смитсон. Достав из кармана тубу с таблетками, он высыпает на ладонь два желтых драже. Подумав, добавляет еще три. И еще одну, для верности: — Конфетку хочешь?

— Лю любит конфетки! — соглашается человек-медведь, сграбастав данайский дар и горстью отправляя в рот: — А где пельмени? Лю идет искать пельмени!

Едва он делает шаг к двери, Майлз понимает, что теперь его выход — достаточно он стоял в стороне и маскировался за фикусом в горшке.

— Ну как же ты будешь есть пельмени, когда здесь нет даже стола? Надо поставить мебель на место…

Один из добровольных санитаров пытается удержать стол, который, видимо, дает ему иллюзию защиты, но Смитсон соображает быстрей. Через секунду Феденька чинно восседает за единственным столиком в кафетерии, на единственном не погнутом и не сломанном стуле. Майлз же, изображая официанта, накидывает на руку в лубке сложенное бумажное полотенце и красиво суетится, раскладывая пластмассовые ложечки, вилки и горчицу с тщанием, которому позавидовала бы даже дворцовая обслуга.

Доктор косится на хроно.

Федя жадно облизывается в предвкушении и вдруг зевает во весь рот.

— Ы-ы-ы… Люблю пельмени! А-а-ау… — еще раз объявляет он и вдруг, обмякнув, растекается по столешнице, обхватив ее, как любимую кухарку.

— Спасибо, лейтенант. Я ваш должник. Ах, Лукин, Лукин… — грустно качает головой доктор Смитсон, подзывая своих санитаров.

Лишь убедившись, что блаженно сопящего Феденьку надежно зафиксировали и волокут прочь, остальные посетители кафетерия начинают подниматься с пола и отдирать обеды от стен.

— Что это с ним? Ведь неплохой курьер был, — ловит Майлз обрывок чьего-то разговора.

— Ага, и воображением никогда особым не страдал, для охранника это первое свойство, — соглашается безымянный коллега. — На неделе еще привозил нам вещдоки, доставленные… — Он показывает взглядом на потолок, предоставляя собеседнику и подслушивающему Майлзу угадать, были ли источником обсуждаемых предметов горгульи с парапета здания Службы Безопасности, космос или далекие небожители. — Сам опись составлял, вез, регистрировал, честь по чести… А наутро — фюить!

— Сложная у нас работа, — вздыхает побитый эсбэшник. — Вредная.

«Скучная, — комментирует Майлз мысленно. — Не то что у психиатров».

**Глава четвертая, в которой что ни женщина — то оборотень или видение**

Гладкий край чашки прижимается к губам.

— Пейте, господин. Три больших глотка, — приказывает суровый голос.

Питье горькое, вяжет рот, его хочется выплюнуть. Линь Шу давится, кашляет, лишь потом находит силы открыть глаза.

Над ним склонился белобородый старец-целитель. Ожидаемо… а вот то, что за его плечом грустно качает головой матушка, Линь Шу не ждал. Он подается ей навстречу, но лишь бессильно падает обратно на ложе. Вцепиться бы в одежды или длинные волосы лекаря, но тело не способно на такие подвиги, оно лишь неуклюже ворочается, и малейшее движение рвет суставы и кости дергающей болью. Тщетно теряются несколько бесценных, томительных секунд — и картина меняется.

Вместо матушки рядом с его ложем стоит благородная супруга Юэ — в парадном платье темно-синей парчи, с жемчужными заколками в высокой прическе, увенчанной золотым убором с множеством яшмовых бусин. Что она делает здесь, одетая как для приема во дворце? Зачем с любопытством следит за манипуляциями лекаря — как он вычисляет линии потоков ци на искалеченном теле пациента, как готовит иглы. Длинные бронзовые, короткие, с крючками-рукоятками из слоновой кости, и очень тонкие, серебряные, — все они одна за другой покидают деревянный поднос, чтобы вонзиться в тело.

Нужно забыть о боли. Забыть обо всем, кроме приказа отца. Он, Линь Шу, должен выжить, выжить любой ценой ради Армии Чиянь. Этот долг держит его на месте. Долг, — а еще невеселое понимание, что возмущаться он может сколько угодно, но вот сил оттолкнуть палача-целителя с его заботой, от которой тело пронзают вспышки короткой жгучей муки, у него нет.

— Это мазь из барсучьего жира, оленьего молока и тринадцати трав с Восточных гор. Тетушка Цзин сделала ее специально для тебя, Огонек. Выздоравливай скорее, — говорит матушка, с улыбкой наклоняясь ближе.

Линь Шу пытается коснуться ее тонких пальцев, но собственная рука кажется ему тяжелой, словно выточенной из камня.

— Тише! — приказывает строгий скрипучий голос. — Лежите смирно. Требуется разогнать застоявшуюся кровь, чтобы стимулировать обновление потоков ци. Жаль, что луна убывает и время неблагоприятно для подобных процедур. Но, боюсь, иначе вы до новолуния не доживете…

Старик зачерпывает из глиняной плошки резко пахнущую желтую субстанцию и втирает ее вдоль шеи, под ключицы, в сгиб локтей, в подреберье, на сгибе бедра, под колени…

Линь Шу скрипит зубами, заставляет проклятые слезы высохнуть, приказывает телу терпеть. Какую дрянь, во имя всех небожителей, смешал седобородый целитель? Каждый оставленный им след припекает, будто кожу снова разрезали и засунули в отверстые мышцы тлеющий уголек.

Старый Хозяин Архива отступает на шаг, разглядывая содеянное. Линь Шу различает какое-то движение в полутьме за его спиной, разгоняемой лишь блеклыми точками палочек с лекарственными благовониями. Это снова супруга Юэ. Она заносит руку, в ее пальцах золотая шпилька, раскаленная до ярко-белого цвета.

— Что вы…

Обжигающая золотая игла вонзается ему в левое запястье.

— Что?..

Госпожа Юэ манерно улыбается, поводит густо насурьмленными глазами. Ее движения быстры, пальцы бестрепетно держат раскаленное золото. Удар — нанесенный изо всех сил в бедро Линь Шу. Еще один удар — в колено.

— Убирайся!.. Прочь!!!

От отчаянного рывка Линь Шу падает поставленная у изголовья плошка с водой. Супруга Юэ обиженно поджимает губки, переступает через лужицу с плавающей соломинкой и, сгорбившись и метя длинным шлейфом, взбегает вверх по стене. Добежав до потолка, она замирает, паучьим движением подбирает пушистый хвост и, метнувшись, пропадает из виду. Только шуршат открывшиеся да снова затворившиеся створки дверей, и комнату на миг заливает неверный свет умирающей луны.

Совершенно изможденный, Линь Шу позволяет себе соскользнуть в беспамятство. Туда, где боль отступает хоть немного и где гуляет гость из мира духов, появляющийся из ниоткуда и исчезающий в никуда. Небесный хромец кажется Линь Шу настолько же реальным, как он сам. Ну да, именно так. Как может быть живым человек, рухнувший со скалы, убитый сотней стрел, отравленный самым смертельным ядом, который когда-либо существовал в Поднебесной, с переломанными костями и обескровленным нутром!

**Глава пятая, в которой двое удовлетворяют любопытство и глядятся в зеркало**

Уж если Майлзу снятся красочные сны, они обычно кошмарны, сумбурны и очень затейливы. И часто связаны с потерей отдельных частей тела.

Вот, например, этот, довольно типичный. Приснился пару дней назад, поэтому подробности еще не забылись.

…Через толстое выпуклое стекло ему видно не слишком четко; вдобавок беспорядочные рывки бросают его то в одну, то в другую сторону, так что панорама дергается перед глазами.

Человеку, не раз ходившему в десант, эти перегрузки нипочем. Но как быть с тем, что это стекло — стенка здоровенной банки?

Банка подвешена на шесте. Поверх нее разносится громкое:

— Гений цилиндр! Мяч стресс страшно органы мозг! Мастер ум воображение и оригинальный в аренду!

Вокруг шумит ярмарка. Узкоглазые продавцы с улыбками на лицах наперебой предлагают диковинные вещи, но из их выкриков Майлзу понятны лишь отдельные слова:

— Мультикам черный Военная Униформа форма Камуфляжный Тактический боевой!

— Новый Винтаж Модные Серебристые ура Глаз Гора Талисманы подарок!

Майлз с усилием высовывает за край банки пару глаз на стебельках. Мозг, одно ухо да глаза — вот что от него осталось. Эх, была бы это не банка, а командирский шлем!

Ну же, мозги, напрягитесь, вспомните, как вы сюда попали?

Версий много, каждая достойна отдельной головной боли. У него украли тело вместе со всем флотом? Он еще ребенком капризничал и отказывался лечиться? Он был ранен и мозг — это все, что удалось спасти? Его украли злобные врачи-садисты и ставят над ним эксперименты, скармливая ему его прямо сейчас ложные импульсы?

— Хит продаж для взрослых милые снежные жук ошибка талисман!

— Бумага цветочным архив файла Канцелярия мешок принадлежи и выбрось!

Он уж не припомнит, сколько раз говорил: мозги — вот главное, что у него есть. Но, похоже, одним главным ты не обойдешься, умник. Его вот-вот продадут в рабство — а он бессилен что-либо сделать. Новый хозяин сможет сделать что захочет: пожелает — будет втыкать в беззащитное серое вещество электроды, пожелает — выкинет на помойку.

Но если он поймет, что ему кричат эти странные люди, может, он сумеет освободиться?..

Майлз никогда не жалуется на кошмарные сны психиатрам, принимает их как неизбежное, а если иногда и рассказывает в подвыпившей компании близких друзей, то с неизменным смешком, как если бы хвастался своим бурным воображением. И в разнообразии кошмаров у него прежде недостатка не было.

Поэтому, во второй раз подряд обнаружив себя во сне все в той же в комнате на вершине горы, за бумажными ширмами, он удивляется как ребенок. Многосерийный сон? Подробный, логичный и достоверный в деталях? Прямо задумаешься, не стоит ли сменить карьеру с адмирала наемников на сценариста фантастических фильмов, раз тебе снятся приключенческие истории, которые хоть сейчас в голосъемку.

Только на его фильм придется проставить категорию «для взрослых». Потому что пациент, весь обмотанный битами и обездвиженный, для сведущего взгляда представляет собой пугающее зрелище. Ожоги как минимум шестидесяти процентов поверхности тела? Или просто лёгкая местная физиотерапия, косметическое обертывание со смазыванием пациента желчью летучей мыши, или чем тут лечат?

Судя по словам больного, первое. А если учесть, что этот больной вообще способен говорить связными и даже красивыми предложениями, а не загружен препаратами и не лежит в медицинской коме, то никакая это не Цетаганда, а просто страшная сказка по восточным мотивам. Майлз просто сперва обманулся внешним сходством, повелся на антураж, на все эти узоры на стенах и странные раздвигающееся двери-окна из деревянных реек и прозрачной пергаментной бумаги. Что поделать, в евразийских культурах он не силен.

А вот что он знает превосходно и на собственном опыте — это как чувствует себя перебинтованный человек, отходящий от наркоза. Свинством было бы о бедолаге не позаботиться, и, раздобыв какую-то соломинку — из настоящей соломы, что характерно, а не пластиковую трубочку; интересно, что этим хотело сказать его подсознание? — и чашку с водой, Майлз поит страждущего, спеленатого что твоя мумия: видны только глаза и рот. Когда, напившись, тот перестает хрипеть и мычать так, будто болен свинкой в тяжелой форме, то и разговор идет на лад.

Именно разговор, не допрос и не сбор разведданных! До такой степени служба в СБ лейтенанта Форкосигана еще не испортила.

— Я Майлз, кстати, — спохватывается он.

— А я Шу из рода Линь, — отвечают ему вежливо. — Кем бы ты ни был, духом-предком ты или лукавым демоном, будь милосерден к недостойному, задержись.

— Я не против. Мама говорит, что посещение больных и заключенных улучшает карму. Но ты в курсе, что снишься мне?

— Так и ты мне тоже. Благословенный сон — в нем тихо, светло и прохладно.

— Какое прохладно, холодно! — Ведь красивые бумажные ставни раздвинуты, а за ними уходит вниз крутой склон и виднеется вдали вершина с внушительной снежной шапкой. — То-то тебя трясет под меховым одеялом.

— Это лихорадка. Так-то молодой господин Линь держит меня в тепле. Говорит, что я сейчас как роса на ветру — дунь, и нет меня, а такого позора их лекарская репутация не вынесет. Но мне постоянно снится холод. Терпеть его не могу.

— Я тоже. Как-то чуть не замерз насмерть…

— И я. В проклятых снегах Мэйлин.

— А я — в болотах Кайрила. Представляешь, чуть не утонул в поганой ледяной трясине среди вечной мерзлоты!

Сходство душ, не иначе. И кармы. Так что Майлз уточняет:

— Ну, раз мы уж так похожи… как к тебе обращаться по-простому?

— Зови сяо Шу. Это, — крошечная пауза, — для родных и друзей.

Взаимопонимание стремительно крепнет. Ответы и вопросы летают с одной стороны на другую, словно мячик для пинг-понга.

— Вечная мерзлота? Где ты такое нашел?

— Да понимаешь, в первый год службы меня направили за Полярный Круг…

— О, так ты служивый чиновник?

— Военный.

— И в каком чине?

— Адмирал наемников, — роняет хвастливый язык Майлза практически без участия рассудка.

Ну да, во-первых, ему все это снится, а во-вторых, и в этом сне он уж никак не Форкосиган, да и этот тип не цетагандиец, и, значит, соображения безопасности не затронуты.

— Я не слишком сведущ в морских сражениях. Сколько солдат ходило под твоей рукой?

— От трех до пяти тысяч человек. — Абсолютно честный ответ. А число и класс космических кораблей уточнять не нужно.

— А я в шестнадцать лет стал командующим отряда Чиюй. Четыре тысячи душ. Мы схожи друг с другом, знаешь? Но я никогда не признал бы в тебе офицера…

— Не смотри, что мелкий, я беру мозгами, — усмехается Майлз. — Я родился в военном сословии и мечтал об армии сколько себя помню; и мой дед, и отец… ну, скажем так, были прославленные генералы.

Что-то он не то упомянул, потому что лежащий замолкает, а потом роняет коротко и тяжело, как свинцовую гирьку:

— Мой отец-командующий тоже. Был. — Пауза. — Я служил под его началом. Своей последней волей он приказал мне выжить.

**Глава шестая, в которой дух предков хвастается подвигами, а больной сетует на страдания**

«Мой отец-командующий…»

Линь Шу изумлен собственной слабостью: при первых же словах горло перехватывает, словно накатывает волна, ядовитая, тяжелая и темная. Крики призраков Армии Чиянь пробиваются воем ветра даже сквозь безмятежную горную тишину его сна. Громче всех, как и положено командующему, звучит голос отца — гневный, бессловесный вопль. Неупокоенные не разговаривают с людьми, но в голове Линь Шу не утихают его последние слова: «Выживи!..»

— Сочувствую тебе. Никакие возжигания на могиле не делают горе легче, — тихо говорит дух-гость, отводя взгляд. Духи зорки, им ничего не стоит разглядеть злую влагу у него на глазах. А этот еще и сострадателен.

Но сострадание так близко жалости! А жалости он не допустит даже от Небес.

— Ты видишь здесь благовония и чашу для возжигания?! Поминальные таблички с именами? Мои соратники и родные ославлены мятежниками, подло убиты, брошены непогребенными в снегах. А я тут один… немощный обломок человека, чудище, я-то что могу…

Хватит ли у него такого сил даже на самое ничтожное деяние — представ перед императорским двором, возвысить свой голос единственного выжившего милостью Небес и обличить предательство? И когда он сумеет это сделать?

Слезы оказываются такими же жгучими, как и стыд за них. Вцепиться бы зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы это прекратить, но руки лежат колодами, ободранные, переломанные, бесполезные. Даже во сне.

— Легко говорить другому «Держись», — говорит гость с невыговариваемым именем вроде Май Лзы. — Но одно я знаю: ничто не поздно, пока ты еще дышишь. Даже если перспективы не радуют. Про меня еще до рождения пугали маму, что я появлюсь на свет без костей, как слизняк. Потом, когда мне было два, — меня несколько раз подряд пытался убить мой собственный дед; «уродец» — это было самое мягкое из его слов. Лишь в пять лет я начал ходить. А в семнадцать — в первый раз был обвинен в измене перед лицом императора…

— В первый? Были и еще?!

— Гм. Ну да. Последнее следствие по аналогичному обвинению неделю как закончилось. Липнут они ко мне, что ли… Ладно, извини. Честное слово, я не хотел хвастаться.

Смех вырывается из груди Линь Шу, точно стон боли у раненого — против его воли. Невозможно упиваться собственными бедами рядом с этим человеком. Впрочем, человеком ли?

— Правда ли ты дух, который служит Нефритовому императору, или твой государь — из плоти и крови, он все равно к тебе снисходителен, как не бывает снисходительна матушка к балованному дитяти!

— В этом, — мягко отвечает тот, — мне и вправду повезло больше твоего. А с телом, пожалуй, наоборот. Ты вроде не горбатый карлик, от земли метр с фуражкой?

— Н-нет.

— Ну вот. А немощь после операции — штука преходящая; поверь человеку, который на больничной койке спал чаще, чем на кровати в родительском доме.

— Никакой ты не небесный дух, — укоряет его Линь Шу. — Ты не знаешь.

— Так расскажи.

Чтобы не мучить прикованного к постели пристальным взглядом, гость поднимается на ноги и расхаживает туда-сюда вдоль окна. Удивительно, но он и вправду хромает. Адмирал над морскими разбойниками, хромой недомерок, весь переломанный, ходящий под топором государственной измены, сын генерала, любимец неведомого государя… Может, в бою он делается блистателен, как воин-монах из тайной обители или небожитель в золотом доспехе, но выглядит сейчас точно больной ребенок. Услышь Линь Шу рассказ про такое прежде — высмеял бы сочинителя, не знающего меры.

— Я должен был умереть, — отвечает он без прикрас. — Меня ударили копьем, я упал с обрыва и долго пролежал в снегу в беспамятстве. Потом обгорел. А потом меня жрали живьем. И, наконец, я покрылся шерстью, как животное, и лишился речи.

— Хватило бы и чего-то одного, — соглашается покореженный Май Лзы.

— И я должен был жить ради Армии Чиянь, — добавляет Линь Шу то ли с гордостью, то ли с отчаянием. — Командующий Линь отдал мне свой последний приказ. Добрый солдат не нарушит приказа полководца, почтительный сын не ослушается отца. Сыновнее послушание — первый долг перед Небесами…

Хочется плакать. Кричать. Проклинать судьбу. Потому что…

— Милостивые Небеса не оставили меня своим попечением! — из его голоса сочится яд. Тот самый, который впитало его тело, в котором пополам лед мщения и огонь ярости. — Они сделали меня чудовищем, чтобы я донес свое тело до порога Архива, а потом дозволили разменять большую часть ци обратно на человеческий облик.

Однако Май Лзы не утешает его в страданиях и не хвалит за добродетель. Вместо этого он подходит и наклоняется к нему низко, к самому лицу.

— А я вот что тебе скажу, сяо Шу. Выживание — всегда выигрышная стратегия сама по себе. Выжить, бежать, навредить врагу. Два шага из трех ты ведь уже сделал?

Точно крепкая дружеская рука подхватывает его под локоть, когда он готов споткнуться. Если посланец благих небес говорит, что он сможет отомстить своим врагам, значит, так и случится. Рано или поздно.

**Глава седьмая, в которой мудрец и хитрец пьют чай**

Днем доктор Смитсон догоняет Майлза в коридоре.

Полноватый, добродушный, безобидный, совершенно невоенного вида тип — по определению непривычный к армейским сапогам, — он ходит бесшумно, как какой-нибудь индейский вождь на охоте. И свою добычу выслеживает виртуозно.

— Лейтенант Форкосиган! Какая удачная встреча. А я еще не выразил вам должную благодарность. Пойдемте ко мне, я вас настоящим зеленым чаем угощу, а не здешней синтетической бурдой.

Майлз незаметно косится вправо. Влево. На хроно на стене, с возмутительной откровенностью показывающее часы обеденного перерыва. Объяснение «С удовольствием, но, увы, на сегодня я еще не завершил поручение капитана Иллиана» замирает у него на языке. Такому человеку напрямую не отказывают: доктору Смитсону еще подпись под заключением медкомиссии о годности лейтенанта Форкосигана ставить.

В коридорах СБ, полных деловитых подтянутых мужчин в мундирах, Смитсон всегда смотрелся как мячик для пинг-понга в ящике с огурцами. Офицер по номинальному званию, он упорно предпочитал штатские костюмы, а для официальности надевал поверх белый халат. Кстати, зачем психологу белый халат? Он бы еще древний стетоскоп в карман положил, для довершения образа. В общем, зрелище он представлял необычное для здешних мест; а что необычно, то по определению несет опасность.

— Сердечно благодарен, доктор, — улыбается Майлз широко и с тщательно отмерянной долей искренности.

Чай, страшный напиток! Что Бел Торн, который умеет чисто по-бетански превращать обычное чаепитие в церемонию «дорогой, ляг на кушетку и расскажи, что тебя беспокоит». Что доктор Смитсон с его чаем и конфетками — видел Майлз эти конфетки! Пригоршня таких свалит и двухметрового бугая.

— Кстати, как самочувствие вашего подопечного? Сержанта Лукина, если я не ошибаюсь? — припоминает Майлз, проходя в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь кабинета.

— О! Погодите, сейчас расскажу, это интересная история.

Доктор Смитсон споро выставляет на стол принадлежности для чаепития и две кружки. На боку той, что подальше, Майлз читает надпись: «Психиатр, помни: самое вкусное — это ручка».

— Федя выспался, — немного невнятно рассказывает доктор, отпивая чай и надкусывая конфету. — Возмущаться начал, почему привязан к койке. А как не привязывать, когда его черти гоняли скакать по парапету, среди горгулий? На крышу пытался выскочить, негодник… Рассказываю ему, как он в столовой безобразия нарушал, а он спорит. Не было, говорит, такого, не мог морально устойчивый и политически сознательный солдат так поступить. И вообще, он спал после смены, а всю прошлую «ночь» изволил созерцать свои любимые исторические боевики с древними единоборствами.

— Представляя себя в главной роли?

— Не совсем. Федя у нас скромен, поэтому был в своей фантазии просто обычным телохранителем низкого звания, но при этом — лучшим бойцом, которого только знала тамошняя великая империя…

Смитсон посасывает конфетку. Глаза у него добрые и участливые.

— И ведь знаете, не самая незавидная судьба. Тут давеча один достойный офицер из криптоотдела, переработав, вообразил себя… погодите, вспомню, как там — а, императорской наложницей третьего ранга с правом ношения заколки с фениксами и танцующими бабочками. Еле уговорил его не спешить и не подавать рапорт на операцию по перемене пола, а черновики прошения Грегору пока уничтожить. А красиво было написано: «Ибо вот уже который месяц пребываю в сладострастном томлении, вызванном желанием подобающим образом служить Вашему Величеству на ложе и подле него. Падаю ниц и уверяю в своей чистоте и учености».

Майлз Форкосиган призывает к себе всю хваленую космополитичность и широту взглядов, доставшуюся от матери-бетанки и натренированную в роли Нейсмита, и лишь сдержанно фыркает. А что доктор ждет в ответ на свою историю — которую, скорее всего, на месте и сочинил? Что он станет кататься по полу, хохоча над чужой безответной любовью, или хвататься за голову, вопия о падении нравов?

— …И вот что с ними делать? Выписывать — нельзя по показаниям, отправить в отставку — так больная голова — находка для шпиона. Сержанта Лукина пока пристроили помощником инструктора по рукопашному бою…

Смитсон смотрит на Майлза любовно. Мол, с кем еще поговорить об этих интереснейших случаях интеллигентному человеку, давшему в один проклятый день подписку о неразглашении! Его очки многозначительно сверкают.

«Спрашивается, и кого он этими очками хочет обмануть?! Изображать близорукость — в наше-то просвещенное время, когда только столетние бабки не желают исправить легкие дефекты зрения, потратив четырнадцать марок и двадцать минут времени, закапать бетанские капельки? Можно наши, это одиннадцать марок, но придется повторять сеанс трижды с интервалом в два месяца. Но — вы серьезно думаете, что врач, выпускник Военной Медакадемии, не может исправить себе близорукость? Кого дурит наш эскулап?»

— Да вы ешьте, лейтенант. Шоколад способствует выработке серотонина.

Майлз берет конфету наугад. Та оказывается со сливочной помадкой.

— Вам вообще надо бы следить за диетой. И совсем не в том смысле, как это пожелание трактуют прекрасные леди, — шутит доктор. — Наоборот, питаться обильнее. Вы плохо поправляетесь после операции. А спите как?

— Да нормально сплю, — бурчит Майлз, глотая конфету. Задача не из простых — та, как назло, прилипла к зубам.

— А сны вам снятся?

На этом ласковом вопросе Майлз умудряется подавиться конфетой и закашляться. Приходится извиняться, вытирать расплесканный чай и ссылаться на липкую ириску. А затем объяснять, что сны он видит самые обычные и никакие приключенческие боевики и древние империи ему не показывают.

А о восточных палатах на склоне горы в разговоре со въедливым душеведом лучше умолчать, чтобы не доводить до аналогий со сбрендившим сержантом Федечкой. И для правдоподобности — что-нибудь присочинить.

Кошмары? Никаких кошмаров. Кто ему все же снится? Его девушка, например; она, должно быть, уже заждалась его в Форкосиган-Сюрло, пока шеф упорно не выпускает Майлза из стен штаб-квартиры. Ну вот не знаю, то ли до заключения медкомиссии, то ли до итогов финансовой ревизии, но согласитесь, доктор, честному человеку неуютно чувствовать себя арестованным! Честному, морально устойчивому и политически сознательному, цитируя вас же. Нет, при чем тут Федя, просто к слову пришлось. И флот снится. И Земля, да.

Как-то незаметно разговор о Земле перепрыгивает на его нового родственника, этого паршивца Марка Пьера (но Майлз уже так рад сойти с темы про сны, что свое раздражение на новоявленного братца попросту задвигает подальше!). Потому что доктор Смитсон, оказывается, никогда близко не общался с клонами, и ему чертовски интересно узнать мнение очевидца из первых рук. Потом они немного дискутируют, как именно по бетанским законам отличаются в этом отношении права породителя (самого Майлза) и двоюродной матери (графини Корделии), а потом Смитсон бросает взгляд на хроно и, преувеличенно извиняясь, принимается чаепитие сворачивать.

Майлзу стоит труда машинально не ляпнуть в ответ: «Ничтожный не стоит затраченных усилий!» Вот так, сболтни при кадровом психиатре, что видишь многосерийный сон с древним героем в главной роли и учишься у него цветистым китайским выражениям, и пиши пропало! Прибьют твои подошвы к полу и засадят в штаб-квартире до полного изучения, нормален ли ты. Нет уж, мы сами с усами, разберемся, что к чему.

Понятно, почему он так рвется из Главного Тараканника. Только недавно он ощутил себя на вершине своих способностей, взял в свои руки полное командование флотом, его полюбила прекрасная женщина, и он, в конце концов, достиг пика формы, какой ему позволяло данное от рождения тело… Теперь каждый день в разлуке с суперэффективной личиной адмирала Нейсмита кажется проведённым зря, а образ лейтенанта Форкосигана жмет под мышками, как слишком тесный мундир.

Должно быть, от этого и все сны. Где его условный «альтер эго» лежит забинтованным в тесном коконе и жестоко страдает. Конечно, Майлзу грех жаловаться, если сравнивать себя с воображаемым человеком, обреченным на неподвижный постельный режим — и на заживление сотни переломов, а не простое костное протезирование, но аналогия очевидна. И пока Майлз не решит должным образом все проблемы бедолаги, тот так и будет являться ему по ночам.

Бр-р-р. Страшная штука — мамин бетанский психоанализ, если его можно подхватить, как корь.

**Глава восьмая, в которой говорят о знаниях и слушают голоса**

— Что это вообще за место? На больницу не похоже, — интересуется Майлз рассеянно, глядя на пейзаж в створе окна.

Зелень, покрывающая склоны, по-тропически буйная и сочная, среди нее вьются многочисленные тропинки и проглядывают какие-то деревянные строения — судя по выкрашенным в ярко-красный цвет резным деталям, отнюдь не бедные хижины. А по гладкому паркетному полу комнаты, где они двое встречаются раз от раза, можно скользить, как на коньках, или проследить каждую жилку в дереве, не напрягая взгляда. Дорогой экологический санаторий, да и только.

Даже в комнате пахнет не антисептиком, а лишь травяной горечью… но к ней примешивается, заставляя сердце тревожно биться, едва уловимый железистый запах крови.

— Архив Ланъя, брат Май. Место, где знают все, о чем возможно разузнать под благими Небесами. Любому здешнему подмастерью известно больше, чем почитаемому при дворе мудрецу. — Потом сяо Шу вежливо добавляет: — Хотя если они и знают про твою Империю на далёких землях, знанием этим они ни с кем не делились.

— А что, они в принципе делятся? — любопытствует Майлз.

— За должную плату — да, с любым, кто задаст вопрос. А если не платишь, тебя с поклоном проводят до ворот.

Платный поисковик на бумажных носителях и экспертная коллегия в одном лице? Подсознание Майлза логично, и здешнее общество организовано разумно. На Старой Земле монастыри, которые выполняли ту же функцию, свои познания держали при себе. А тут — только заплати денежки, и…

— Но ты же сам говорил, что пришёл сюда в виде йети? — ловит он персонаж собственного сна на противоречии. — Ну, этим мифическим снежным человеком; диким созданием с гор, покрытым белой шерстью. Чем заплатил ты и, гм, откуда достал кошелек?

Линь Шу коротко смеется, подтверждая, что неприличные анекдоты одинаковы во всех мирах — или что порождение сна знает то же, что и сам спящий.

— С каждой овцы — хоть шерсти клок. Я заплатил собой. — Намеренная двусмысленность выражения не остается без внимания. Майлз выразительно приподнимает бровь, и сяо Шу приходится пояснить: — Я дал целителям слово претерпеть лечение, каким оно ни окажется, и остаться здесь до полного выздоровления.

— Зачем им это?

— Для ученых лекарей редкая болезнь подобна бесценному резному камню для собирателя древностей. Я же стал для хозяев Архива предметом спора, даже не камнем на доске для вэйцзы — а ценной позицией, за которую они играют. Непочтительно сыну пререкаться с отцом, но старый господин Архива поистине совершенномудр и сам устанавливает должное и недолжное.

— Извини, в минералогии я не очень, а в метафорах тем более, — вовремя тормозит эту речь Майлз. — В каком смысле все эти камни? Если попроще.

— Да куда проще. Они поспорили. Целитель Линь-старший не желал браться за мое полное излечение, говоря, что его умения слишком ценны, чтобы растратить их втуне и похоронить результаты вместе с красивым телом. А Чэнь, его сын, сказал, что раз у меня хватило воли добраться от Мэйлин до Ланъя, я небезнадежен. И что он готов счесть этот случай пробой своего таланта и выходить меня, что бы от меня ни осталось.

И в глазах сяо Шу такая тоска, словно ему не излечение обещали, а ампутацию всех конечностей без наркоза. Хотя здешние методы лечения действительно таковы, что и опытным палачам до них далеко.

— Подопытный кролик, доброволец-мученик? Понимаю. — Майлз действительно понимает. Это та самая роль, на которую его безжалостно обрекли с самого рождения, — но, возможно, именно поэтому сейчас он ходит на своих двоих, а его не носят в ведерке. — Это кажется невыносимым сначала… первые несколько вечностей. Но потом будет легче.

— Смерть легче перышка, но слово, данное дважды, нельзя преступить, даже оказавшись в Преисподней. — Голос у Линь Шу сдавленный, то ли от слез, то ли от ярости. — Господа Архива обещают, что я встану на ноги человеком. Но ни сил, ни здоровья, ни долгой жизни мне больше не будет отмерено. И что мне теперь делать с этим прозябанием, немощному калеке?

Майлз, по привычке хромающий по комнате туда-сюда, тормозит на полушаге.

— Думаешь, я — калека — тут затем, чтобы вложить в твою голову немного ума? — догадывается он.

Кажется, свою догадку он высказал с излишним пылом. Потому что Линь Шу отвечает очень ровным формальным голосом:

— Нижайше прошу простить недостойного, если он оскорбил гостя. Старший брат был столь милосерден, что подарил мне своей заботой немного тишины и покоя, но даже его милости может не хватить на мою глупость и невежество…

— Стоп! Прощать нечего — оскорбления не было.

Вот уж загадочная восточная натура! Даже коммандер Танг, еще тот гордый евразиец, такими церемониями никогда не заморачивался. Но то Ки Танг, простая душа, солдат и наемник. С ним Майлзу было понятно и спокойно: ведь и форы от солдат недалеко ушли, армейская простота выражений оставалась в цене и при императорском дворе. А тут, ишь… «нижайше прошу простить недостойного».

— Сяо Шу, я сам знаю, что инвалид, и это меня не трогает. Вот если бы ты назвал меня мутантом… ой. — Майлз трясет головой. Верно отец говорил, что язык у него вдвое длинней, чем чувство самосохранения. Ну зачем самому учить другого словам, которые могут тебя по-настоящему задеть? — Неважно. Забудь. Объясни лучше вот что — тебе ведь доктор сказал лежать в покое? И это ничего, что я тут треплю языком?

«Теребить болящего — последнее дело. Если, конечно, тот сам смертельно не соскучился от лежания пластом».

— Если я не вижу тебя, — отвечает тот очень тихо и ровно, — в моем сне только снег и огонь. А если не слышу твоего голоса, мой слух терзают сразу семьдесят тысяч голосов.

— Сколько?!

— Семьдесят тысяч погибших Армии Чиянь. — Сяо Шу произносит нараспев, словно цитирует какую-то свою классику: — «Призраки воют, и стонут, и шепчут. Их голос не для слуха живых. Он тонок, как осенняя паутина на ветру — когда она смазана жгучим ядом и липнет к телу». Все так и есть.

— Они погибли по твоей вине? — ужасается Майлз, не успев толком подумать.

— Что?! Нет… — Линь Шу осекается на полуслове, словно получив удар под дых.

Майлз нервно выдыхает. Его собственные призраки немногочисленны, зато каждого он давно знает в лицо. Люди, которых он убил. Дед, сержант Ботари, Беатрис, погибшие дендарийцы, безымянный пилот «Ариэля»… «Все мы ошибаемся, а платят за это жизнями другие». Ему еще повезло, у агента СБ счет мог бы оказаться куда длинней. Но, пожалуй, груз в семьдесят тысяч душ не выдержит ни один рассудок.

— Неужели надо винить меня… — шепчет Линь Шу потрясенно. — Неужели поэтому я…

— Нет! Как ты сказал — «нижайше прошу простить недостойного»? Ну, вот это самое и есть. Прости. Я просто… испугался. Что эти призраки являются к тебе, потому что…

— А к кому же еще? — удивляется сяо Шу непритворно. — Мой отец, друзья, родичи, собратья по оружию… Только я ушел живым с поля, принявшего их последнее дыхание…

Если собственное больное подсознание грызет Майлза, он должен разрешить ситуацию. Тем более извне она выглядит предельно ясной клинической картиной. «Вина выжившего» — терзания человека, не разделившего со своими общую участь.

Майлз подбирает ответ так же осторожно, как очищают ожог от обгорелых кусочков ткани и грязи:

— Ты не один такой. Обычно на поле боя, где уничтожена армия в семьдесят тысяч человек, всегда остаются живые. Раненые, не добитые в горячке битвы, или разведчики, не успевшие вернуться к своим, или просто беглецы, поддавшиеся страху. Так?

— Так…

— Значит, с какой стати им осаждать тебя одного? Стоп, идея. Скажи, а я кто такой, по-твоему?

— Ты? Вряд ли ты демон-гуй, хотя по твоей внешности, — Линь Шу чуть улыбается, — не скажешь. Разумеется, ты мой покровитель и благой дух, снизошедший ко мне в моих мучениях.

— О, точно. Дух-покровитель. А что калека, так и твой рассудок сейчас здрав только наполовину, — облегченно вздыхает Майлз. — Но раз я дух, то и с призраками твоих соратников разбираться мне. Ты понял? — Он возвышает голос, надеясь, что тот прозвучит хоть немного внушительно: — Оставьте молодого командующего Линь Шу в покое!

**Глава девятая, в которой странник следует по тропе цилиня**

С приказом духа-покровителя милостивое небо решает сжалиться над сыном семьи Линь. Едва гость исчезает с прошелестевшим порывом ветра, Линь Шу весь сжимается в тугой узел, ожидая, что вот-вот вопль призраков резанет ему по ушам и ввинтится в душу — но вокруг по-прежнему тихо. Тихо. Тихо… Лишь полотнище дождя, зашуршав, опадает на вздрогнувшую в лихорадочном ознобе гору…

Стенания призраков покидают его сны, зато чем дальше, тем сложнее ему делается отличать эти сны от яви или больного морока.

Если бы не разговоры с ночным гостем, Линь Шу давно бы потерял счет времени. Каждый второй день слуги, вежливо отгородив ложе страдальца ширмой, убираются в покоях; иногда приходит цирюльник — подстричь ногти больного и начисто промыть длинную белую шерсть, до сих пор заменяющую сыну генерала прическу. С ним иногда является человек в длинном синем халате, скромно сидит у стеночки, мух считает. А на четвертый или пятый визит ожидатель вдруг возмущается, что ему рука не по размеру. Раскричавшись, что местные служители не уважают ветерана тысячи битв и вообще, он на этот Архив управу найдет, до небожителей доберется, а найдет, Синий Халат отрывает себе свою левую руку, выбрасывает прочь и, решительно открутив у занятого делом цирюльника предплечье с кистью, вставляет себе в левый рукав, да так и удаляется сквозь стену.

Цирюльник как ни в чем не бывало продолжает жонглировать плошками, бритвами и мыльным камнем, не замечая пропажи. «Или у него запасные припрятаны?» — догадывается Линь Шу, решает посчитать у того конечности, но окончательно сбивается к концу третьего десятка.

В присутствии старого Хозяина Архива духи ведут себя чинно, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. А может быть… нет, это точно духи, а не живые люди. Маловероятно, чтобы в Архиве Ланъя одновременно служили несколько старцев, различающихся между собой только… Да ничем они не различаются. Одинаковые длинные белые одежды, одинаковые прически, одинаковые узкие, спускающиеся до середины груди бороды. Разве что у некоторых еще и брови кустистые, у одного срослись на переносице, а еще один нервно подергивает правым плечом. Почтенные патриархи суют носы в снадобья, которые старый Хозяин готовит для Линь Шу, иногда ссорятся между собой, обсуждая пропорции рецептуры и отстаивая преимущества прогорклого конопляного масла перед свежесобранным собачьим жиром, но в целом ведут себя прилично.

Не то что серебристый карась, передвигающийся на хвостовом плавнике. Разрисованный сверху донизу кокетливыми завитками, он в первый же свой визит к Линь Шу, не проявляя никакого почтения ни к мудрецам, ни к страдальцу, закричал: «Верни мухобойку!» — и попробовал отобрать у мальчишки, прислуживающего Старому Хозяину, расписную мушью смерть из оленьего хвоста. Не преуспел, только нырнул рыбьей мордой в пол и канул из виду. Но потом повадился выныривать из стен и требовать искомое от самого Линь Шу. Одно спасение от него — жиденькая ушица, которой отпаивают немощного. Карась, учуяв ее, обычно бледнеет плавниками, нервно шевелит жабрами и уплывает в стены или потолок подобру-поздорову.

Порой снадобья молодого хозяина Архива и вовсе дарят Линь Шу несколько часов блаженного забытья в волшебных местах. Там он танцует в облаках с золотыми журавлями или покатывается со смеху, глядя, как толстый медведь-панда, тигрица, гадюка, богомол и обезьяна оттачивают боевые искусства.

А последний сон уводит Линь Шу из палаты исцеления в бамбуковую рощу.

Покрытая травой и опавшими листьями почва пружинит под ногами — сильными, здоровыми ногами. Линь Шу вдыхает полной грудью — и ощущает сырой после недавнего дождя воздух, опьяняющую свежесть, сотню запахов, но только не боль и жжение под грудиной. И, обретя забытую уверенность в своих силах, он идет вперед — туда, где прямо в воздухе висит облитый голубым лунным сиянием свиток. Стоит его коснуться, и воздух раздвигается, точно шелковый занавес.

Линь Шу благоговейно падает на колени, увидев перед собой существо, подобное небожителям. Цилинь, которого дано лицезреть только избранным, предвестник добра и счастья — чудо в сине-зеленой чешуе, с рогатой драконьей головой и ногами оленя. Но, отважившись поднять голову, Лишь Шу видит, что существо переживает не лучшие времена: бока запали, вокруг грустных желтых глаз высыпали многочисленные гнойнички, один рог надломан, оба колена передних лап разбиты до крови.

— Что ты такое? — изумляется он. Еще один дух, посланный предками? Сперва — хромой горбун-карлик, а теперь вот — издыхающий цилинь?

Не снизойдя до ответа, цилинь фыркает презрительно и жалостливо и дергает рогатой головой, отчего мир вокруг Линь Шу то ли схлопывается пугливой раковиной-тридакной, то ли выворачивается наизнанку, как шелковый халат с богатой подкладкой, и…

Воздух вокруг него залит неестественным бледно-голубым светом. Резкий скрипучий звук насилует слух.

— Попытка взлома!

— Обесточить систему!

— Ща я ему!..

— Ловите!

— Это цеты?! Комаррцы? Не вздумайте сразу уничтожать, надо изучить и запротоколировать!!!

Из всех криков Линь Шу различает только «Ловите!» и, опешив, растерянно прижимается к стене — но, как оказалось, напрасно. Множество мужчин, различных годами и телосложением, но одинаковых или почти одинаковых одеяниями — зеленые, до неприличия тесные штаны, простые куртки с узкими руками, — пробегают мимо, не замечая его. Должно быть, здешние слуги.

Несколько их столпилось у высокого стола из черного полированного камня. Светящиеся свитки парят над столом, свиваются и разворачиваются, мелькают тонко выписанные знаки, а мужчины тычут в них пальцами и что-то обсуждают, без малейшего почтения вспоминая чью-то мать и девять колен предков неведомого злодея.

Не потому ли никто не обращает на Линь Шу никакого внимания, что он одет в серое, неброское одеяние, подобающее простолюдину, а не одному из знатнейших вельмож Столицы? Возможно. Но как не шагнуть прочь с дороги спешащего навстречу человека? Линь Шу уже готов ощутить камень стены лопатками, но вместо этого… проваливается сквозь нее.

Он оказывается в покоях, просторных, но обставленных с монастырским аскетизмом, и двое солидных мужей сидят там за высоким столом из драгоценного гематита и ведут неспешную беседу, попивая чай.

Один из них строен и даже худощав, с безупречной осанкой и спокойным лицом, лишь иногда освещаемым улыбкой; что это обличие государственного мужа, видно и по самообладанию, и по золотой вышивке на кафтане военного образца. На лице его нет ни бороды, ни усов; сперва Линь Шу принимает его за юношу персикового возраста, но, приглядевшись, различает серебряные нити лет на висках среди светлых волос. Сановник держится как хозяин и угощает чаем своего собеседника.

Тот же, напротив, нестар и склонен к уютной полноте. Этот господин надел белый халат совсем без вышивки и спрятал глаза за диковинным украшением из золотой проволоки и хрусталя, которое то и дело поправляет пальцем, словно боится потерять. Его манеры, однако, более подходят исполненному мудрости патриарху; молодой хозяин Архива иногда напускает на себя такой же загадочный вид.

Линь Шу, подивившись забавному сходству, замирает, невольно подслушивая не предназначенные для чужих ушей речи.

— Меня несколько смущают результаты лейтенанта Форкосигана, капитан, — говорит толстячок.

— И чем же, доктор Смитсон? Разве они выходят за границы психопрофиля? — уточняет худощавый господин (чином не меньше сановника третьего ранга, прикидывает Линь Шу). — Да вы берите бутерброд.

Толстенький господин Сми Сун хватает квадратный «брод» с серебряной трехэтажной тарелки и кусает его так торопливо, будто это извивающийся снежный жук. От воспоминаний Линь Шу передергивает.

— В этом-то и дело! — горячится толстячок, едва прожевав. Зачем-то схватив пустую чашку, он начинает ей жестикулировать: — Смотрите сами. Для начала — Дагула. Где он несколько недель провел в концлагере.

— План был несколько другой, — морщится, как от кислой сливы, худощавый сановник.

— Ни один план не выдерживает… ну, вы знаете. Три недели разнопланового стресса: ограничение в пище, нарушение личного пространства, телесная угроза, круглосуточный свет, и на верхушку — резкий эмоциональный шок.

— Смерть той женщины?

— Именно. Одного этого хватило бы, чтобы Форкосиган качнулся от полюса маниакальности к субдепрессии… — плетет свои словесные письмена Сми Сун. — Но смотрите далее. Земля: покушения, похищение, очередная доза унижений, угроз и побоев. Тау-китянский лайнер: травмы и напряжение спасательной миссии. Наконец, здесь, дома: сложная хирургическая операция и служебное расследование с весьма серьезными обвинениями. Я ничего не забыл, Иллиан?

— Тяжелая нагрузка. Однако Майлз поразительно вынослив для своих физических данных, — отзывается сановник с показным безразличием.

Линь Шу, почти убаюканный незнакомыми словами толстячка в белом, встряхивается, внезапно поняв, что именно услышал.

«Май Лзы? Они говорят о моем духе-хранителе?!»

Он дергается вперед, желая не пропустить ни слова, но тут же под потолком что-то воет, как злющий голодный гуй, а задорный голос из воздуха возвещает с настойчивостью боевой трубы:

— Вторая волна вирусной атаки! Сэр, под угрозой система самообеспечения здания.

Худощавый господин (Иль Ань, вот как его зовут!) прикасается к широкому браслету на запястье, и над гематитовым столом всплывает волшебный свиток. Должно быть, в нем записаны волшебные заклятия даосов, потому что упирающегося Линь Шу сразу выталкивает за стены сановной палаты обратно в скопище слуг в зеленом.

**Глава десятая, в которой является человек, подобный императору, и клубится дым**

Многосерийный сон, как выясняется, может приносить сюрпризы.

Уже привыкнув находить на одном и том же месте раздвинутые ставни с видом на горы, низкое ложе и на нем — и надежно зафиксированного собеседника под теплым одеялом, Майлз оказывается неприятно поражен.

На этот раз ложе пусто, а перед ним сидит самый настоящий цетагандиец. Аут-лорд, не меньше. Почему так? Во-первых, тот одет в обычный для цетов ворох белоснежных — траурных? — накидок. Во-вторых, по плечам и рукавам этих накидок нарочито красиво стекают пряди длинных распущенных волос. А в-третьих, и цвет смоляной шевелюры, и хищный профиль, и крупные черты загорелого лица, и даже надменно-скучающее выражение у него точь-в-точь как у Флетчира Джияджи. Небесного Господина Флетчира Джияджи, цетагандийского императора, повелителя восьми планет и такого же числа сатрапий…

При том здешний Джияджа держит в руках длинную дымящуюся трубку — вот уж что-что, а курящим цетагандийского императора Майлз никак себе не воображал. Он пятится было, намереваясь сбежать, но в него упирается пронзительный взгляд из-под нависших век и удерживает на месте, словно тяговый луч.

— Наконец-то ты пришел. Стоило выкурить две трубки, чтобы дождаться перемен, — произносит аут вместо нормального приветствия. Где-то Майлз уже слышал подобное.

— С сяо Шу все в порядке? — рубит он с плеча, выясняя самое первое и важное и отбросив к черту формальную вежливость. Даже если Линь Шу — порождение его собственного сна, Майлз категорически не согласен отдать его цетам.

— Несомненно. Он — в руках моего отца, а в них любой немощный быстро обретет равновесие со вселенной. Как в моих — разговорится любой молчун. Присядешь?

Разговорится? Майлз медлит, осторожно потягивая носом дым. Его самого еще и в проекте не было, когда одна ушлая врачиха из бетанских спецслужб догадалась, что наркотики хорошо вводятся с дымком тлеющей сигареты. Сон — сном, но с его подсознания станется изобразить допрос у цетагандийцев в точно таком же стиле.

— Порошок грибов рейши с трехсотлетнего сливового дерева, способствует медитации, снимает боль и облегчает дыхание. Не опасен. — Сидящий делает плавный жест трубкой. Узкая полоска дыма вьется за ней, как косица за знаменем. — Как и я для тебя.

— Какие там опасности, если я сплю, — решительно напоминает себе самому и собеседнику Майлз, усаживаясь по-турецки на гладкий шелковый ковер. В конце концов, в этом сне он хозяин.

— Тогда пусть тебе приснится, что ты бабочка, которая парит в облаке благовоний, — покладисто соглашается царственный курильщик и откладывает свой агрегат в сторону. — С твоими недугами они тоже не помешают. Ты был искалечен в бою? Как давно?

— Это сделали врачи, а не враги, знаешь ли. — Майлз поднимает руку в пластиковом лубке и демонстративно ею крутит. А вот хрен тебе — крепкий, дендарийский, прямо с огорода! — а не допрос.

— Притворяться непонятливым у тебя плохо выходит. Я говорю про твою спину.

— Пренатальное повреждение, — коротко и по-научному рапортует Майлз и, не удержавшись, добавляет привычное: — Я не мутант.

«Вот и посмотрим, кто из нас непонятливый, господин всезнайка!»

— Верно. Ты Май Лзы, насмешка Небес над образом духа-хранителя и полезный урок для молодого командующего. А я — Линь Чэнь, здешний хранитель знаний.

Ну слава богу! Ему приснился не аут, а еще один персонаж того же мира: младший из владельцев фантастического Архива, тот самый, что отличается профессиональным вниманием к искалеченным пациентам и острым, как бритва, языком. Что тот и демонстрирует, переспрашивая:

— Удивлен? А ты кем меня сперва счел? Цилинем-единорогом?

«Ну что ж, — решает Майлз, — я тебе не простодушный Айвен, а ты мне… не я сам». Посмотрим, кто посмеется последним.

— Увы, это не ко мне. Единороги обычно падки на невинность.

Хотя соревноваться с порождением своего же сна в остроумии — это еще более безумная затея, чем пытаться обыграть самого себя в шахматы.

— Ты желаешь похвалиться своими успехами у женщин? — Крепкие белые зубы Линя-младшего сверкают в усмешке.

— Я говорю о невинности в общем смысле и в качестве дружеского предупреждения. — Майлз вежливо улыбается в ответ и вертит растопыренной кистью, в которой словно зажат невидимый мячик. — Явятся женщины — поговорим о женщинах. Но сейчас нас обоих, кажется, интересует мужчина?

— Хм. Допустим.

— Тогда не откажись объяснить, зачем вы спрятали сяо Шу от меня?

Если предположить, что рекламируемый мамой психоанализ — не полная чушь, тогда получается — что? Что одна половина его подсознания, приняв облик цетагандийского императора, прячет от него же вторую половину, калечную и лишенную способности перемещаться по собственному желанию, при том болезненно сейчас трансформирующуюся в нечто крайне ограниченное в своих возможностях (лорд Форкосиган, ау!), и это значит…

Значит, бетанский психоанализ — чушь. По крайней мере, в Майлзовом исполнении.

— Ничтожный просит высокочтимого гостя простить его за возникшее непонимание. — Вопреки церемонной фразе господин Линь снова улыбается во все тридцать два зуба. — Сяо Шу отлучился по делам. Мне же тем временем захотелось посмотреть на тебя собственными глазами.

— Ну и как оно? — спрашивает Майлз невежливо.

— Восхитительно и достойно вопросов. Первый: почему именно сяо Шу пригласил тебя в свой сон?

— У меня есть кое-какие предположения, — дает Майлз уклончивый ответ. А себе строго приказывает: «Не думать о бетанском психоанализе! И о белом слоне заодно». — Во мне тоже есть кое-что… скажем, слабое и лишенное возможности развернуться.

— У нас говорят: «Раковина-жемчужница сложена из двух створок». Так что вот тебе второй вопрос вдобавок к первому: почему младшему командующему Линю на одре болезни явился именно ты?

— А у нас в таких случаях говорят: «Мадам, это же ваш сон!» — язвит Майлз. Линь Чэнь вежливо поднимает бровь в непонимании. Гипотеза, что все, кто приснился Майлзу, будут понимать его анекдоты, терпит крах. — Если коротко: не знаю.

— Ты видел сяо Шу больным и страдающим — но еще год назад все было по-другому. Молодой и отважный генерал Шу из рода Линь командовал отрядом в несколько тысяч душ. Школу меча он постиг с безупречным искусством, сила в его пальцах, когда он натягивал лук, сделала бы честь любому, и он с равным талантом направлял лошадь и управлял людьми… Так почему в ночных видениях он избрал тебя? Ты не похож на солдата. Ты меча-то в руки не возьмешь и на коне не удержишься.

— Дались вам всем эти лошади! — роняет Майлз с досадой. — У меня Окружной кубок по конкуру, между прочим. — Внук генерала Петра Форкосигана в этом деда-кавалериста не посрамил. Хотя справедливость заставляет его добавить: — Был кубок. В пятнадцать лет.

— И как это тебе удалось, паренек? — по-простецки интересуется Линь Чэнь.

Анекдота он, заметьте, не узнал. Зато без объяснения понял и «конкур», и «пренатальное», и «мутант». Вот так древний сказочный мир. Или — вот так любопытный персонаж: врач с ног до головы в шелке, матовом и белоснежном, как… как бумага? И с распущенными черными волосами, которые стекают по плечам, напоминая струйки чернил. И с титулом «хозяин Архива», чтобы уж совсем для непонятливых…

И Майлз с изумлением понимает, что во сне ему явилась воплощенная метафора базы знаний, на котором этот фэнтезийный мир построен.

**Глава одиннадцатая, в которой вокруг чайника звучат слова, понятные только даосам**

Пробиться обратно в чиновную залу Линь Шу удается не сразу. Он бьется в стену и так, и эдак, подходит с разных сторон, даже принимается чертить на ней знаки и символы, которые подсмотрел в вышивке на воротнике сановника, — и все никак. А проходит он обратно, смешно сказать, через решетку для воздуха немного в стороне, унюхав за ней аромат печенья с бадьяном и корицей.

Сми Сун и его начальник все еще разговаривают. Чай и печенье стоят перед ними.

— …и ко всему вышесказанному следует добавить фактор Марка Пьера! — грозно добавляет толстячок. Даже на лакомство в собственной руке он глядит сердито, не спеша надкусывать.

— Его клона, да. Мне как раз хотелось услышать ваше мнение и прогноз, как Майлз Форкосиган будет вести себя по отношению к этому… — сановник Иль Ань медлит, подбирая правильное слово, — созданию?

— Для начала отметим, что это генетическое творение по законам Колонии Бета считается клон-сыном Нейсмита. Если бы, конечно, его рождение было законным, то есть если бы решение принимал сам Майлз, — методично, с достойной служителей Архива последовательностью объясняет толстячок. Линь Шу снова не понимает и половины слов, но чувствует, что всё сказанное — важно, если не для него, так для брата Май. — Учитывая же возраст Форкосигана, когда был изъят набор клеток, в итоге ставших Марком Пьером, — событие вполне попадает под определение изнасилования. С точки зрения бетанского законодательства, разумеется. О чем обязательно вспомнит графиня Форкосиган.

— Уж она не забудет о своих возможных правах как бабушки, или как там бетанцы считают подобное родство, — сетует Иль Ань. Судя по его выражению лица, упомянутая госпожа способна превратить вышивальную иглу в орудие пытки, а туфелькой — разбить врагов в пыль.

— Графиня Корделия — не мой пациент, — возражает Сми Сун. — Мы говорим непосредственно о Майлзе. О Майлзе Форкосигане, пережившем — едва пережившем, простите за каламбур, — встречу со своим Двойником. Увидевшим себя со стороны, разглядевшем как в увеличительном зеркале свои недостатки и слабости, более того, чуть не погибшем непосредственно от руки своего второго «Я»! Разве всё вышеперечисленное не достаточное основание для эмоционального стресса? Для разлада с собой?

— Положим, так.

— И где же вся эта буря чувств?! Где постэффект стресса? — требует ответа лекарь.

Буря чувств? Май Лзы не кажется похож ни на человека, чье сердце в клочья раздирают страсти, ни на того, кто утомился в военном походе до той смертельной усталости, при которой солдат засыпает прямо на месте, опершись на копье. Да вот и сановник Иль Ан согласен:

— Ваши тесты говорят, что Майлз спокоен, собран и готов в любой момент вернуться к службе.

— И как же такое может быть, скажите на милость?!

— Э-э-э… Вы меня об этом спрашиваете? — В глазах сановника вместо гнева на нерадивого подчиненного блестят озорные искорки. Странные люди, странное место!

— Простите, капитан. Я увлекся. Просто хотел подчеркнуть, что «средние», такие «нормальные», — с нажимом говорит Сми Сун, — результаты психологических тестов никак не подходят для лейтенанта Форкосигана, пережившего за полгода столько потенциально травматичных событий.

— Но тем не менее вот они, в его досье, — обманчиво-мягко напоминает его начальник.

— Вот именно. И возможных объяснений несколько. Первое — что наши тесты содержат ошибку — я как профессионал решительно отвергаю! — Толстячок воздевает палец, явно желая этим жестом отогнать злых духов, способных в своей вредоносности исказить результаты дознания. — Второе, тоже сомнительное — что Майлз Форкосиган, никак этого не афишируя, проходит сеансы бетанского психоанализа с помощью леди Корделии.

— Но она же вовсе не… — Сановник с усилием подбирает слова. Похоже, разговоры про чтимую госпожу доставляют ему неловкость. — Наши агентурные данные совершенно точно подтверждают: она не психолог, а астрокартограф.

— Вы хотите сказать, у нее нет лицензии психолога? Насколько я наслышан про эту леди, такие мелочи ее бы не смутили. Ее бетанская рациональность…

— Сочетается с чисто барраярской изобретательностью, верно. Как и у ее сына. Мы обсуждаем лейтенанта Форкосигана, не забыли?

— Ничуть. Но вот вам последняя гипотеза, самая правдоподобная. Лейтенант Форкосиган так и не отреагировал пережитый стресс. И сейчас его сознание и подсознание ворошат вилами черти на сковородке. Кромсают серебряными ножами самые потаенные помыслы, ломают их железными прутьями и пытаются собрать заново.

У Линь Шу перехватывает дыхание — словно это его тело опять попало в крепкие, умелые руки целителей Архива и это его разбирают на кусочки, пронзают иглами и травят лекарственными снадобьями. Сквозь шум крови в ушах он слышит слова сановника Иль Аня:

— Вот как? Но результаты-то — вполне приличные и соответствуют профилю. Его составили, еще когда Форкосиган учился в Академии, черт, да еще когда он впервые попробовал себя в роли Нейсмита!

— Именно! Тесты показывают нам самочувствие «Нейсмита» — блестящего адмирала, грозы всех окрестных пиратов, любимца женщин и вообще душки-парня. Одна проблема — это не лейтенант лорд Майлз Форкосиган.

Май Лзы с самого начала говорил про себя, что он адмирал. И пират. Или, напротив, охотится на пиратов? А здешние господа как будто этим недовольны. Вон сановник аж с кресла вскочил.

— Вы полагаете, доктор, что в его личности окончательно стал доминировать этот Нейсмит вместо того, кем Майлз является на самом деле? Настолько, что вмешивается в его обязанности и дела?

— Похоже на то, — соглашается Сми Сун осторожно. — Но это не самый худший из вариантов, если субличность Нейсмита полностью компенсирует душевные травмы Майлза и не приводит к патологическому раздвоению. Мы всего лишь должны учитывать эту особенность при составлении заключения. Вы же образованный человек и понимаете, что понятие истинного и ложного «Я» является целиком релятивным, и если субъект осознает себя в реальности…

— Лейтенант–коммандер Смитсон! — рявкает сановник так, что дребезжат чашки на столе. — Извольте вынуть голову из недр вашей научно-психологической задницы и осознать ответ на один простой вопрос: присягу императору кто приносил? Лейтенант Форкосиган или адмирал Нейсмит?

Со стоном Иль Ань падает в кресло и стискивает голову ладонями, бормоча:

— Черт! Эйрел мне голову оторвет и будет прав, когда его гениальный сынок решит окончательно податься в наемники. А второй раз от готового обвинения в измене мне его уже не отмазать… Разве что немедленно перевести его на кабинетную работу, и с повышением, чтобы не имел оснований жаловаться. — Он убирает руки и грозно сверкает очами: — Эй, Смитсон! Вы, черт побери, уверены в своем диагнозе?

— Э, есть незначительная вероятность, что лейтенант Форкосиган, человек с незаурядным уровнем IQ, старается обмануть тесты и показать больший уровень благополучия, чем есть на самом деле, рассчитывая на скорое возвращение в строй… понимаете, его воссоединение с наемным флотом — это еще и возобновление романтической связи с коммандером Куинн, а эйфория на первом этапе отношений может замаскировать…

— Так перепроверьте, что вы мне голову морочите! — брезгливо распоряжается сановник. — Проведите повторные тесты и доложите по форме. И вы, надеюсь, поняли, что большего я сейчас вам ничего не говорил, а вы ничего не слышали?! Это приказ, если вы сами не догадались.

Он непритворно разгневан. Сын Неба в подобном настроении уже давно яшмовыми чернильницами швыряется, а ведь у разозленного сановника под рукой чайник с кипятком! По-хорошему, вольнодумцу Сми Суну давно надлежит поклониться лицом в пол, заверяя, что подчиненный принимает приказ. А тот, глупый, лишь вжимается в кресло и складывает пальцы в «рожки», должно быть, призывая благого небесного цилиня на помощь.

Ах, цилинь, как некстати! Линь Шу еще успевает заметить, как Сми Сун наконец догадывается вскочить из кресла, но его самого уже что-то дергает и тащит обратно — спиной через комнату, где слуги в зеленом, обмениваясь радостными возгласами, лупят пальцами поверхность стола с возгласами: «Поймали! Поймали гада!» — а висящие в пустоте малые свитки искрят разноцветной радугой, и в один из них неведомая сила втягивает Линь Шу со звоном тысяч серебряных колокольчиков…

И вот он снова в лесу. На коленях перед издыхающим цилинем.

Зверь-небожитель вжимается прохладной мордой в руку человеку. Усталые глаза, затянутые пеленой страдания и плачущие кровью, молят о чем-то.

«Живи! — слышится Линь Шу. — Живи! Ради…» Он знает: под ним снова разверзнется пропасть, в спину вонзятся стрелы, кровь закипит от стужи, он станет цепляться из последних сил за шатающийся камень, а отец протянет руку…

Снова боль. На сей раз Линь Шу рад ей, как старой подруге.

**Глава двенадцатая, в которой состязаются в язвительности и прозревают момент истины**

Еще никогда Майлзу не приходилось беседовать с метафорами, да еще такими язвительными. Зато это упрощает дело — не надо постоянно ударяться в восточную вежливость, не надо подбирать древние слова. О чем бы он ни говорил — его поймут; при желании — правильно.

— С лошадьми весь вопрос в подходе. Не стоит стараться быть сильнее лошади, говорил мой дед. Это все равно дохлый номер. Достаточно быть ее умнее. Так что и недомерок вроде меня справится.

— Предположу, что с женщинами и лошадьми ты пользуешься одной и той же тактикой: убедить их, что ты безобиден, а твои желания — в сущности, их собственные?

«Ага, вот уже мы двое меряемся умом. Куда там лошадям. Жаль, я сахара в кармане не припас — но хорошо, что и этот тип им не озаботился».

— Не понимаю почему, о чем бы ни шла речь, ты все время сворачиваешь на женщин, — отмечает Майлз с долей яда в голосе. — Есть у меня кузен Айвен, болван и бабник: поверить не могу, но вы, кажется, в родстве.

Легкомысленный тип в белом смеется. Смех у него громкий и немного нарочитый, а серебряная серьга в ухе бросает на стену дрожащий солнечный зайчик.

— Возможно, я просто хочу понять тебя. А больше всего человек открывается в обольщении тех, к кому неравнодушен.

— Мне тоже было бы неплохо тебя понять, — парирует Майлз. — Ты же врач. Было бы естественно, если бы тебя как-то заинтересовало мое тело — то, каким образом оно было искалечено или как исцелено. А ты расспрашиваешь про мою душу. Лекарей такого рода я не слишком жалую.

— За излишнюю проницательность?

— Если бы. За стремление нанести добро и причинить пользу.

Линь Чэнь извлекает откуда-то из складок накидки веер и с сухим треском похлопывает им по ладони.

— Ах, драгоценный гость, мне кажется, вы относитесь ко мне с предубеждением. Не знаю, что стало для этого причиной — неужели моя внешность? — Он красиво поворачивается к Майлзу в профиль. Сходство с цетагандийским императором у него просто поразительное; интересно, из какого чулана в Майлзовом подсознании он этот образ так ловко извлек? — Или мое прискорбное любопытство? Отец всегда справедливо бранит меня за легкомыслие в потакании своим страстям.

— А ведь верно: сяо Шу упоминал, твой отец не желал сперва его лечить, — припоминает Майлз. — Это ты его убедил.

— Все мы что-то доказываем своим отцам, правда? — Линь Чэнь смотрит остро и внимательно.

— И не всегда делаем это разумно, — соглашается Майлз. — Хочешь историю? Несколько лет назад я больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы отец мною гордился. Цитируя меня же, желал «сделать из моей жизни нечто, что можно было бы достойно сложить к его ногам». В результате меня обвинили в измене и чуть не казнили у него на глазах. С тех пор я кое-что выучил насчет сыновнего долга и невыполнимых задач.

— Мудрость твоя достойна небожителей, маленький командующий. — Его собеседник вздыхает. — Мой отец — великий целитель, со знаниями и мастерством которого мне пока не сравниться. Именно поэтому гуй меня дернул спорить с ним и ручаться, что я справлюсь с тем, за что он даже браться не желает.

— С послеоперационной реабилитацией?

— Заживление ран — меньшее из всего, что нам предстоит. Вопрос в том, чтобы протянуть жизнь Линь Шу в будущее, как тянут золотую нить из слитка. От самого слитка после всех манипуляций остался едва ошметок, но тем ценнее будет мастерство, которое для этого потребно.

— А… если тебе это не удастся?

— Я проиграю спор, — Лин Чэнь пожимает плечами, — и отец сам изберет для меня наказание за самоуверенность. Может отлучить от Архива, может приказать обрить голову, смотря что сочтет полезней. Он исповедует принцип, что лекарства должны быть горькими.

Впору пожалеть беднягу, ходящего под мечом неведомой кары за свой гуманизм, да. Признать за ним право на любые предосторожности, ощутить вину… Тончайшая манипуляция, почти незаметная.

— Ты считаешь, что я могу навредить твоему пациенту. — Майлз не спрашивает, а утверждает: — Ты так и не обещал мне, что сяо Шу вернется сюда позже, куда бы вы его сейчас ни дели. Ты испытываешь меня, проверяя, достаточно ли я безопасен. Так?

— Допустим. А кто тебе Линь Шу, что тебя это волнует? Друг? Родич? Твое предыдущее воплощение? Или просто забавный сон, за который ты не несешь ответственности, стоит тебе проснуться?

— А тебе он кто? Друг, персонаж в игре или предмет докторской диссертации?

Они смотрят друг на друга в упор. Серые глаза в черные. Линь Чэню для этого приходится чуть наклониться вперед.

— Ты задаешь вопрос не тому человеку, — говорит Майлз тихо. Его отец всегда переходит на шепот, когда зол. — Спроси сяо Шу, допустит ли он, чтобы я ему повредил. И пусть как минимум расскажет, чем именно. По крайней мере его ответам ты поверишь.

Пауза. Долгая, тянущаяся, как та самая золотая нить. Наконец тихий смешок лекаря разбивает это молчание.

— И в своем уме, и в своем упрямстве вы похожи. Какая прелесть! Май Лзы, подергай за свою цепь воплощений — точно не здесь зазвенит?

Он окидывает Майлза взглядом от макушки до задницы и припечатывает:

— Жаль, что где-то по пути ты успел испортить себе карму. Говорю тебе как врач: твое тело — само по себе наказание, но то, как ты с ним обходишься…

— Эй! — возмущается Майлз. — Повежливее, приятель! Я же не критиковал, э-э-э, твою прическу.

— …и суставы ни к черту, и от сидячей работы вся спина в зажимах, — бормочет младший господин Архива себе под нос, не обращая внимания на его негодование. — Я бы сделал тебе массаж, но духам не положено. В следующий раз, когда ты придешь навестить сяо Шу, надо будет — да хоть голубя сюда запустить, погоняешься. А пока…

Он стремительно подается вперед, но действительно не прикасается — просто кладет сложенный веер Майлзу на плечо. Незаметный поворот кисти, бамбуковая пластинка легко упирается в точку где-то на шее под ухом, и Майлз тотчас чувствует мгновенную слабость во всем теле, но не оцепенение, как от луча парализатора, — а скорее томное расслабление.

Перед тем как крепко заснуть — во сне! — он, кажется, еще слышит негромкое: «Спасибо, брат Май».

**Глава тринадцатая, в которой меряются снами и умениями за доской**

Во сне грызущая, сводящая с ума мука притупляется до ноющего озноба, поселившегося в костях; это можно терпеть, это не мешает Линь Шу разговаривать. Хвала Небесам, бессловесных стонов ему хватило за время странствия по пустошам и лесам, пока он пробирался к склонам Архива — от одного селения до другого, измеряя свой путь приступами кровавого беспамятства.

Пусть с Май Лзы не выйдет изящной беседы: ни составления стихов и обмена классическими цитатами, ни обычной вежливой вязи слов. Зато с ним можно говорить не чинясь, как наедине с самыми близкими друзьями.

А заодно, как выяснилось, — играть в вэйцзы.

В очередной раз переступив порог мира духов, гость с интересом бродит по покоям Линь Шу, рассматривает иллюстрации в книгах и дощечки с предсказаниями, а у столика для вэйцзы останавливается. Приходится объяснить ему, что это за камешки и каковы правила игры.

— Давно я не брал в руки шашечек! — умиленно радуется Май Лзы и поминает какую-то «так-го», в которой в своих краях слыл признанным мастером. А затем, придвинув столик к ложу, чтобы у болящего не было соблазна попытаться встать с постели, совершает чудо, как и положено благому духу: первую партию Линь Шу с позором проигрывает ему уже на шестнадцатом ходу.

— Удача, что старший брат сведущ во всем, что есть на земле и небе, и может меня в этом наставить, — признает он свое поражение должным образом. Тут полагалось бы почтительно сложить руки и поклониться, но он в состоянии только пальцами пошевелить.

— Ирония. Отлично! Твое душевное состояние прогрессирует.

Линь Шу давно для себя решил, что Май Лзы необычен: не обижается на сказанное с нарушением всех правил приличия, зато ищет шутку с подвохом в произнесенном всерьез.

— Но, возможно, и у меня найдется чем удивить брата Мая и пополнить сокровищницу его мудрости… Благой цилинь послал мне сон про тебя, но без тебя.

— Цилинь? — чему-то удивляется Май Лзы.

— Сам изумлен, как у меня, ничтожного, достало на это заслуг…

Брат Май, конечно, церемоний не любит, но про дары небесного зверя надо рассказывать почтительно, а то еще услышат Линь Шу чиновники из мира духов да приложат прямо яшмовой печатью в лоб за вольность речей!

— …Но меня удостоили чести увидеть небесный приказ, где сановник, начальствующий над старшим братом, обсуждал его судьбу. Некий дородный господин в белом и золотых украшениях на лице говорил ему… Подробности я, позднорожденный, и вовсе не понял, но душа моя исполнилась печали — я узнал, что если бы за каждую недавно постигшую старшего брата беду с доски для вэйцзы снимался всего один камушек, доска бы опустела…

— Сяо Шу! Ты можешь попонятнее и без этих метафор с камнями?

Ну вот! А он старался. На всякий случай Линь Шу понижает голос:

— Прости, если перепутаю ваши небесные слова — их только даосы и разберут. Ученому господину не нравилось то, что ты спокоен и не видишь дурных снов, а это неправильно, поскольку ты ходишь от опасности к опасности.

Май Лзы непритворно взволнован. Вскакивает на ноги, принимается хромать туда-сюда, как с ним всякий раз бывает в минуты беспокойства, что-то невнятно бормотать себе под нос и загибать пальцы. Должно быть, подслушав небесного сановника, Линь Шу узнал нечто важное.

Но его самого сейчас волнует другое:

— Брат Май, неужели у вас на небесах есть правила, кто кому должен сниться и какими картинами это сопровождать? Неужели тебе не будет больше дозволено разделить со мной мирный сон?

— Вот еще! Мои… наши с тобой сны только нас и касаются. Как твои голоса, кстати? Не кричат больше?

— Мудрость небес дарит исцеление, на что же мне надеяться, как не на нее! — благодарит Линь Шу, но, видя непонимающую гримасу на лице Май Лзы, вздыхает и добавляет по-простецки: — Спасибо. Все получилось.

— Ну вот. И никуда я от тебя не сбегу. Если, конечно, тебя снова от меня не спрячет твой чересчур прыткий лечащий врач.

— Младший господин Линь? Не знал, что он и такое умеет!

Похоже, даже духу неведомо, как далеко простираются возможности властителей Архива. Хотя Линь Чэнь — существо поистине загадочное. Например, порой во время его визитов Линь Шу примечает у него на плече крупного богомола, сидящего там, точно ручной зверек. Да тот не просто так сидит, а порой перескакивает на пациента, бегает по нему и то и дело сноровисто вонзает длинные зеленые ноги в точки застоя ци. Морок это или правда, Линь Шу так и не понял. Но когда он делится сомнениями с Май Лзы, они дружно решают: почему бы любителю грибов рейши и расписных вееров не позволить себе маленькую, всего-то чуть крупнее мужской ладони, шестиногую причуду?

Странное это место — Архив, и не только его палаты исцеления…

Говорят, что его залы и хранилища простираются почти на целый ли в глубь горы. Говорят, что его свитки поднимают в руки подмастерьев духи воды и воздуха. Говорят, что в его хранителях перерождаются цикл за циклом одни и те же древние души. Говорят, что за малую долю его сокровищ можно было бы купить все земли Великой Лян, но только на них лежит заклятие, и демоны-гуй пожрут всякого, кто достанет клады из тайного хранилища раньше, чем минует тысяча лет… Да много чего говорят. Люди горазды болтать и придумывать себе страхи и чудеса.

Вот что Линь Шу видел своими глазами, про то и может рассказать. Впечатлений у него немного, но все же теперь в теплые дни кровать больного выносят на галерею, откуда виден двор, — потому что Молодой Хозяин велел пациенту стимулировать потоки жизненной энергии, наблюдая за облаками и птицами. Ну и за всем остальным, что на глаза попадется.

— Множество живых диковин, привезенных в Архив с разных концов земли, свободно разгуливают здесь, где им вздумается… — начинает он увлеченно.

— Диковины? — любопытствует Май Лзы. — Это кто же такие? Слоны?

Линь Шу больно смеяться, но удержаться он не может, едва только представив себе слона в Архиве.

— Вот еще. Конечно, коты! Кто еще может быть ценнее для хранилища, богатого множеством свитков? Очевидно, они почитают мудрую заботу здешних хозяев; ведь всем известно, что кота, ушедшего на другой двор, уже не вернешь силой.

Коты здесь прелюбопытные, рассказывает он. Например, одна кошечка — изящная, синеглазая, с шубкой «коричные облака на песке»: сама цвета топленого молока, а мордочка и лапки темнее.

— Совсем как кошка моей тетушки Юэ-Яо: ту привез в подарок посланник аж из далекой Страны Белых Слонов.

Есть еще маленькая бело-рыже-черная, с круглой головой тигра и длинным хвостом — по всем признакам отличная мышеловка. Линь Шу часто видит, как она старательно умывается.

— Забавно… правой лапкой машет — ну точь-в-точь заботливая жена, которая ловит набравшегося хмельной смелости мужа за край халата, — сравнивает он, и оба хихикают.

Здешние кошки смиряют свой дикий и хищный дух и не враждуют с собаками: ни с длинноносым псом с редкой гривой вдоль хребта, вообразившим, что наличие тощих ног относит его к славному племени гончих, ни с унылым крепышом «львиной породы». А когда в Архив привозят с гор Тибета черного медвежонка с белым треугольником на груди, и тот умудряется задружиться с домашними тварями и перестает тосковать.

Май Лзы степенно соглашается, что да, кошки — это хорошо. И что у него на флоте с ними, конечно, негусто, о чем стоит сожалеть, зато один его капитан держит у себя в старом боевом шлеме хомяка и тем изрядно известен среди прочих.

— Так вот, — говорит Линь Шу, заговорщицки понижая голос, — как-то я задремал теплым вечером на галерее, и слуги, видно, не решились тревожить меня, чтобы унести в покои… И посреди ночи я увидел нечто поистине необычное.

Он держит паузу сколько может, заодно складывая в уме красивые фразы.

— Я увидел, как четвероногие обитатели Архива устроились тесным кружком во дворе, поближе к плошкам с едой и факелам, и слушали стрекотание богомола Молодого Хозяина. Со всем почтением. А тот бегал кругами, отбрасывая диковинные тени, и, кажется, требовал, чтобы звери освободили ему его место. А то и просто объяснял своим достойным собратьям, уважаемым в мире безъязыких тварей, какую-нибудь заковыристую теорию о происхождении Поднебесной…

Май Лзы долго смеется, хлопая себя по ляжкам и утирая слезы:

— Вот это я понимаю, сон!

Отсмеявшись, гость в ответ рассказывает, как за ним самим в сновидениях как-то гонялись кунжутные сладкие колобки.

— …и требовали, чтобы я их немедленно съел. Все бы хорошо, но были они размером с небольшого слона. И никаких возражений, что ни один нормальный человек, а тем более мелкий тип вроде меня, не сможет их проглотить, не принимали!..

Милостивая владычица Гуан-инь, всегда бы во снах было так вольготно и весело!

Даже в тех, в которых говорят про сны.

**Глава четырнадцатая, в которой вспоминают родню и перебирают разноцветные четки**

Разговоры пары выздоравливающих как-то незаметно сворачивают на общие болячки.

— Больной во власти своего лекаря больше, чем дитя во власти матери, держащей того на руках. Были бы еще их руки по-матерински нежными… — Сяо Шу передергивается. Очевидно, всякий визит целителей дается ему непросто.

— А с кем из двоих тебе все-таки полегче? — интересуется Майлз. Старого доктора он не видел, а молодой щеголь с веером показался ему хирургически жестоким, хоть и невероятно умелым в определении, куда именно ткнуть скальпелем.

— Да с обоими одинаково. В том только и разница, что Старый Господин молчалив: если что-то и произносит вслух — это распоряжения мне и своим подручным. А Молодой все время перемежает процедуры шутками, но от того они легче не делаются.

— Да уж, врачи — садисты еще те, — соглашается Майлз, потирая забинтованное предплечье. Швы ему обещали снять только завтра, а инъекции для стимуляции роста костного мозга делают регулярно. — Коновалы.

— Что? — не понимает сяо Шу.

— Так мой отец говорит, — рассказывает Майлз словоохотливо. — Он-то к врачам относится с уважением, но, подозреваю, словечко от деда подцепил: вот тот был известный лошадник, а всех прочих, кроме военных, не ставил и в грош. Снобизм правящей касты, что поделать.

Для Майлза совершенно естественно, что форы — военная каста, а император — просто первый из них: как социальный институт были взяты за модель то ли европейское служивое дворянство, то ли японские самураи. У кого меч — у того и власть. А вот сяо Шу поражен:

— Что за дивный мир, где ранг военачальника выше ранга министра! Вот у нас государевы сановники ценятся куда выше солдат. Кем не дорожат, того и посылают в бой. «Просо жнут каждый год, а драгоценный женьшень растят и лелеют». А лекари и ученые стоят и того ниже. Но господа Архива Ланъя — особый случай; они не лекари, а мудрецы. Можешь ли ты представить себе человека, который знает все и способен ответить на любой вопрос?

Майлз как воочию видит своего шефа и невольно смеется. Шутка случайно вышла удачной, хотя про эйдетический чип Иллиана в разговоре даже упоминать нет смысла, собеседник его просто не поймет.

— Еще как могу! И, надо сказать, такое всезнание изрядно портит характер. — Тут его осеняет. — Может, ты и сам его видел. Тот сановник, который мне начальник, — он как выглядел?

Внешность у Иллиана по определению незаметная, каких двенадцать на дюжину, но вдруг?

— Строен, сложен хорошо, держится властно, военная выправка, несмотря на лета… кафтан с золотым шитьем по вороту, и еще там амулеты были, серебряные, парные… Еще волосы светлые, цвета пожухлой травы. Ну не знаю я, что еще сказать! Обличие у твоего почтенного министра, если это он, такое… неприметное.

Угу: «особые приметы — примет нет». Совпадает в точности.

— Боги большие и малые, — сетует Майлз, театрально разводя руками, — чем я так провинился, если Саймон Иллиан уже и в мои сны является? Неужели тем, что отпустил Марка?

Разумеется, сяо Шу спрашивает, кто такой Марк и почему того нельзя было отпускать, и, разумеется, приходится рассказать, хоть и вкратце, всю эту невозможную историю.

— Недавно я узнал, что у меня есть брат. Я зову его Марком, в честь предков, хоть он себя так не называет. Его сде… если коротко, его украли при рождении и затем растили враги так, чтобы он стал моей точной копией. Чтобы в один прекрасный день украсть уже меня, а его выдать за настоящего. — Сложности заговора комаррских террористов тоже опустим. — Он почти как я. Но не я. Это все равно, что смотреться в зеркало и каждый раз поражаться — неужели я на самом деле такой?

После этого разговор о близких и родных заводится сам собой. Тут разговорить сяо Шу не составляет труда, и тот не успевает опомниться, как уже дает Майлзу согласие рассказать о самых важных людях в своей жизни.

Начинает тот свой рассказ, что интересно, не с родителей (хотя последнюю волю отца поминает через слово), даже не с девушки, а с закадычного друга.

— Сяо Цзинъянь, седьмой принц. Мой друг. Родич. Сверстник. — Слова нижутся легко и плавно одно за другим. Явно, будь на то воля сяо Шу, он бы восхвалял своего друга часами. — Мы были как правая и левая рука: когда один… когда я затевал шалость, наказывали обоих, когда я натягивал лук — его стрела прилетала в мишень рядом, когда я взмахивал мечом — его клинок отражал солнечный зайчик с моего, когда я без утайки делился своими мыслями — то только с ним. У него почетное именование — Цзин, «спокойный», но он не так уж спокоен по характеру, нет, он просто не слишком быстро вспыхивает. Упрямый Водяной Буйвол…

Любопытное прозвище. По нему Майлзу представляется скорее рослый, тяжеловесный флегматик, идущий у заводного сяо Шу на поводу еще чаще, чем следует прихотям самого Майлза бесхитростный Айвен.

А вот с любимой девушкой сяо Шу повезло больше, чем Майлзу. Точнее, не так — лучше Элли на свете все равно никого нет, но их с Майлзом отношения только-только сложились (да и то попытка предложения руки и сердца у него вышла неудачной), а сяо Шу со своей невестой давно не-разлей-вода. И она тоже, кажется, боевая девчонка.

— Му Нихуан. Княжна Юннани, моложе меня на пять лет, но росли мы вместе. Она мне невеста, подруга, соратница — вот так, всё сразу. Она ни перед чем не отступает, ничего не боится и умеет драться, как мальчишка. У них на Юге даже дочери учатся держать меч в руках прежде, чем вышивальную иглу. И когда мы… когда бы мы… — Сяо Шу резко осекается и договаривает глухо: — Теперь уже никогда.

Все ясно. Сейчас начнет себя жрать живьем, мол, «от меня осталось полчеловека, куда мне быть чьим-то мужем». Майлзу приходится быстро поменять тему:

— То есть, говоришь, вы с принцем родня. А через кого? Ты тоже королевской крови?

— О, это великая история. В начале новой эпохи, — объясняет удачно отвлекшийся Линь Шу, — при восхождении императора на трон семье Линь был пожалован брак со старшей принцессой. То есть с моей мамой Цзиньян. И тогда же дядя-государь взял в супруги тетю Юэ-Яо и своим наследником из всех принцев сделал именно ее сына.

Императорский племянник, значит. Все совпадает. «А ты чего ожидал, в собственном-то сне? Если сам Грегору троюродный кузен и молочный брат». Но это как раз не удивительно, гораздо интереснее Майлзу другая персона, упомянутая пока вскользь, но для политического расклада крайне важная.

— Стоп, вот и новое действующее лицо! Кронпринц. Так, с этого момента рассказывай подробнее.

— Он — первый принц. Сяо Цзинъюй, принц Ци. Кстати, Ци значит «могучий», и не зря. Он… он идеальный. Конечно, Цзинъянь мне из сыновей императора ближе всех, он — половинка моей души… хм, и скопище тех же несовершенств, что и я сам, хотя мы оба стараемся исправиться. А старший брат Цзинъюй — это как недосягаемая звезда над нашими головами. Добродетельный, усердный, отважный, блестящий во всем, лишенный недостатков драгоценный белый нефрит, отрада родителей и надежда Великой Лян…

— Надежда и опора, говоришь? — перебивает Майлз пафосное, хоть и искреннее, восхваление. Идеалы, увы, редко выживают. — И что сталось с ним?

— Я… я не знаю. — Парень неподдельно озадачен. И вправду, что такое может произойти с наследником престола? — Принца Ци не было и не должно было быть с Армией Чиянь, хвала Небесам, что могло с ним случиться? Я здесь только ради излечения, и никто не рассказывал мне новости…

«Ты хороший солдат, почтительный сын и отличный командующий, — думает Майлз. — Но пока вовсе не приучил себя задумываться о подводных камнях чертовой политики. Точно так же, как я в свои семнадцать. В те самые семнадцать, когда родил из себя адмирала Нейсмита, прямо из головы, как мифологический Зевс — Афину (затейники же были эти древние греки!). А заодно боком вляпался в борьбу за власть и чудом избежал смертного приговора, так что не скажу, что сам был сильно умней. Но с тех пор я стараюсь быть внимательней к политическим дрязгам». Если кто-то подвел под меч императорского шурина и деверя в одном лице, а императорский племянник выжил только чудом…

— Ты здесь ради выживания, — настойчиво поправляет он Линь Шу. — Важно ли будет, что твои кости срастутся, если боль сведет тебя с ума? И зачем сохранять здравый рассудок тому, кто слеп к происходящему вокруг него?

— Ты… поучаешь меня? — оскорбленно переспрашивает тот. Бедолага. И то, когда ты выжил чудом, перенес нечеловеческие муки, держишься за жизнь зубами, а тебя еще упрекают, что, падая в пропасть, ты плохо смотрел по сторонам, впору обидеться.

— Скорее даю совет. Если за выздоровление ты заплатишь здоровьем, единственным доступным тебе оружием останется ум. Вот и пользуйся им как должно. Бессловесно страдать — много ума не надо.

— Я думал, ты — добрый дух утешения, а у тебя язык острей, чем у молодого Хозяина Архива! — возмущается Линь Шу.

— Да, мы с ним сыграли вничью, — соглашается Майлз, вспоминая свою пикировку со всепонимающим щеголем в белом. — А вот ты его обхитрить и не пробуй.

— Обхитрить?

— Тебе ведь нужно его разговорить. Узнать новости про своих родных, — напоминает он.

Увы, больной знает своего лечащего врача лучше.

— Боюсь, на любые просьбы он ответит, что мне рано волноваться, и вольет в меня плошку сонного отвара, — скептически оценивает свои шансы Линь Шу. — Не то чтобы я не был рад лишний раз заснуть и увидеть тебя, брат Май…

— Несомненно, так он и сделает — если, услышав нерадостную весть из дома, ты попытаешься дернуться, содрать повязки или лишиться чувств. — Эта тактика хорошо подходит, чтобы шантажировать начальство, зашедшее в госпиталь тебя навестить и допросить заодно, но с врачами такой номер не пройдет. — Лучше сконцентрируйся и запихни все эмоции подальше. Если ты сумеешь притвориться и убедить его, что правда для тебя целительна…

— Притвориться?

— На добрые новости я не рассчитываю. А у человеческого сердца есть свои пределы, — объясняет Майлз невесело.

Может, он и пессимист, но он не ожидает никакого хэппи-энда в этой истории со смертью и предательством. А когда сердце рвется на части, нужна какая-то внешняя опора. Майлз прикидывает, зажмуривается на мгновение, поднимает руку, и в ней уже висят откуда-то взявшиеся пестрые каменные бусы из крупных шариков. На одной нити рядом, как в музее минералогии, — молочный опал, рыжая яшма, нежно-зеленый, как молодая трава, нефрит, густая ляпис-лазурь, кровавый сердолик…

— Смотри. Это простейшая мнемотехника. Называй сейчас вслух по одному всех, о ком ты хочешь узнать. Один человек — одна бусина. И запоминай. — Он запинается и все же добавляет честно: — Чтобы потом, когда тебе захочется заплакать от облегчения или перегрызть кому-нибудь глотку от ярости, ты видел перед глазами только цветные шарики и не забыл ни одного имени. Ну?

Под сухие щелчки каменных бусин, с тревогой в глазах, Линь Шу принимается послушно перечислять дорогие ему имена.

**Глава пятнадцатая, в которой страждущий получает известия и лишается покоя**

Все идет по кругу. Сон — бодрствование, отдых — боль.

Нож целителя уже сделал свое дело, и теперь к Линь Шу все чаще вместо седобородого хозяина Архива приходит его щеголеватый сын. Он разматывает бинты (ни капельки крови не пятнает его белые накидки, ни волоска не падает из распущенной прически), чуть не обнюхивает их, чуткими пальцами простукивает тело, изучает багровые полосы шрамов и то и дело заковыристо поминает злых духов-гуй и подгорных демонов.

Пальцы у него легкие, если он того хочет, но с него же станется с меланхоличным замечанием «чувствительность сохраняется» нажать какую-нибудь особую точку, отчего Линь Шу даже взвыть от боли не успевает — сразу теряет сознание. Или защемить ему нос, проверяя, нужен ли пациенту воздух для дыхания или тот как-нибудь так обойдется. Ну, или заметить без стеснения: «Тебе лучше лишний раз не шевелиться, иначе кости срастутся неправильно. Моя бы воля — привязал бы тебя к кровати на ближайшие месяцы. Жаль, тогда мышцы совсем отощают и перестанут работать. Нет-нет, можешь не благодарить…»

Сперва Линь Шу злился. Он, последний из своего рода, последний из выживших на склонах Мэйлин, преодолевал мучения и тяготы, в сравнении с которыми вес горы Лаошань — что перышко, а с ним вот так! Потом понял, что заставить его кровь, горячую от лихорадки, в ответ на издевки броситься в голову — это тоже своего рода способ стимулировать жизненные силы.

Сейчас Линь Чэнь сидит рядом с ложем, не обращая внимания на пациента. Придвинул к себе шкатулку для письма с расправленным на ней листом бумаги и делает записи, время от времени откладывая кисть, чтобы что-то подсчитать на пальцах. Да еще бормочет себе под нос: «Восемь цзяней корня женьшеня, половина скорлупы яйца горного орла, шестьдесят капель крови леопарда… Как считать жуков — по скорлупкам, ножкам или капелькам жира? А что, если рецепт опять попытаются украсть? Тогда давайте напишем — сто сорок четыре крылышка; ослиный вам, длинный и с кисточкой, хитрецы с одинокой горы, а не рецепт исцеления! Эту страну погубят дешёвые подделки! Хотя кто знает, кто знает…»

— Как… долго я здесь? — проталкивает Линь Шу слова сквозь онемевшее горло, когда к нему возвращается речь. — Вы уже, кхе, послали известие в Столицу?

«Где мой отец?» — нет, он не станет этого спрашивать. Он все помнит: огненные сполохи над полем битвы, стрелы, пробивающие доспехи, копья, с глухим чавкающим звуком вонзающиеся в очередную жертву, и крик: «Живи! Ради Армии Чиянь!..»

Узнать бы, кто тот неведомый враг, чьим приказом лянцы подняли мечи на своих же.

— Два месяца, и нет, мы не посылали в Столицу никаких известий, — отвечает лекарь, не поворачивая головы.

Ужас стискивает грудь, будто на Линь Шу упала целая гора:

— Столица… захвачена? Мятежники… — Тысячи вопросов и предположений мечутся в голове стаей растревоженных трупных мух. Император схвачен? Казнен? А его родичи?.. Матушка! Брат Ци! Цзинъянь! Нихуан! Бусины, разноцветные бусины скользят по разорванной нити, готовые рассыпаться.

— А ну стоп! — цыкает на него молодой господин Архива, словно погонщик на упрямого осла. Отложив шкатулку с незаконченным свитком, он осторожно вытирает струйку крови, сбежавшую из носа пациента. — Раз ты так упорно стремишься свести на нет мою работу, зачем тебе что-то рассказывать?

Линь Шу трясет головой, показывая, что будет лежать смирно. Но, лишь напоив его снадобьем, от одного запаха которого тошнота подступает к горлу, и не убирая пальцев с запястья, целитель отвечает:

— В Цзиньлине всё спокойно. С тех пор, как главный заговорщик по воле императора принял смерть, сменилось несколько сановников — и это вполне ожидаемо. Тело генерала Не Фэна с великими почестями предали земле, и его молодая вдова собирается установить ему памятник. Княжна Му отбыла на юг, в родовое поместье, заботиться о младшем брате… Ну, и по мелочи — трех императорских наложниц повысили в ранге, принимали посланников из Страны Утренней Свежести, урожай мандаринов пострадал от сильных гроз с градом…

— Кто? — хрипит Линь Шу. Слова раздирают горло. — Кто осмелился… напасть на Армию Чиянь? Чьим приказом это было сделано?

Линь Чэнь молчит, склонив голову, лицо его прячется за завесой волос.

— Кто главный заговорщик, осмелившийся поднять руку на вернейших слуг императора?! — Все; на этой длинной фразе он, кажется, сорвал голос.

— Согласно указу, оглашенному во всех городах Великой Лян, заговорщиками, желавшими впустить в наши пределы вражеские армии, были Се из рода Линь и презренный Сяо Цзинъюй, бывший наследный принц, — чеканит целитель.

Линь Шу с усилием втягивает воздух. На мгновение ему кажется, что он уже умер. Увы, сердце, подстегнутое чудодейственными снадобьями, продолжает биться.

Мир сошел с ума. Демоны пируют в небесных чертогах, волы запрягают земледельцев в повозки, лисы-оборотни в ярких кафтанах стыдятся тявкать на Луну.

Заговорщиками? Его отца, вернейшего из верных, называют заговорщиком?!

— Их тела, как и тела их сообщников, повергнуты посмертной казни и выставлены на поругание. Их имение отошло казне. Все их домочадцы преданы смерти либо проданы в рабство. Вдова Линь покончила с собой во дворце…

…Супруга отважного генерала, она умела обращаться с оружием. С каким восторгом Нихуан смотрела на будущую свекровь, которая танцевала по тренировочной площадке с легким мечом или боевым веером!..

Никто не удивился, что старшая принцесса Цзиньян, останки супруга которой только что были преданы позорной казни, пришла во дворец с прической, убранной цветами и драгоценностями, и в парадном пятислойном платье из синей парчи. Все приняли такое вопиющее нарушение траура за доказательство нелюбви Цзиньян к Линь Се. «Забудет, даже плакать не станет», — судачили между собой евнухи, чинно приветствуя незваную, но слишком значительную своим родством и положением в столице гостью.

Она поднялась по высокой лестнице и дожидалась, когда ее единокровный брат, Сын Неба, пожелает отвлечься от государственных дел. Когда же он, возжелав показать сестре, что вовсе не на нее гневался, отдавая приказ казнить всех ее слуг и родственников со стороны мужа…

Легким, отточенным движением Цзиньян выхватила меч у ближайшего стражника и, не останавливая плавного поворота, роскошного, как полёт феникса в ночи, перерезала себе горло.

Смерть на пороге дома обидчика.

О чем думал великий император, глядя сверху вниз на запрокинутое, белое, мертвое лицо своей сестры?

В сердце Линь Шу ворочается игла, острее той, какой Господин Архива вытягивал яд из его сломанных костей. Ведь в прежние времена император, тогда еще — принц, и отец-командующий были связаны такой же тесной дружбой, как они с Цзинъянем, а браки сестер позже только скрепили их союз. Неужели и Цзинъянь мог бы поверить в то, что семья Линь — подлые изменники? Неужели Нихуан?..

Злость, зародившаяся в печени, сбивает ритм сердца Линь Шу. Накатывает пеленой, застилая зрение. Камнем утягивает на дно, в темноту, где боль, притомившись, перестанет рвать острыми зубами измученное тело.

В темноте разгорается сияние, и Линь Шу видит своих родителей. О, они достойны друг друга — старшая принцесса Цзиньян и генерал Линь Се! Герой тысячи сражений — и красавица, равно легко фехтовавшая этикетом, кистью для туши и мечом. Взявшись за руки, они неспешно идут под склонившимися до земли ивами; пятна крови драгоценной эмалью украшают доспех отважного генерала, и алые ленты, спускающиеся с шеи до пят, дополняют изысканный облик старшей принцессы.

Линь Шу, ощущая себя пятилетним малышом, бросается за ними вслед — чтобы натолкнуться на стену.

Он висит на этой стене, из последних сил вцепившись даже не пальцами, а их кровавыми ошметками, — в крошащийся камень, он пытается удержаться, подняться, вернуться за смертью, которая милосердно подарит ему избавление от гнетущей, неистовой боли. Но вместо этого отец поворачивается и со всех сил бьет его в грудь, запуская остановившееся было сердце:

— Живи! — Не «будь счастлив за нас, сын», или «ради меня, живи!» Нет, генерал Линь всегда был человеком долга: — Живи! Ради Армии Чиянь!..

«Что поделать. Живу».

Светает. Первые лучи солнца бросают блики на глиняный чайничек, зеленый, глазурованный эмалью в трещинках. Старый Хозяин Архива хмуро косится на угли в жаровне и чашку, которую его сын ровно до половины наполнил отваром и оставил остывать до температуры парного молока. Сухими и жесткими, как корни столетнего дерева, пальцами он щупает пульс спелёнатого, словно младенец, больного. Пульс то частит, то рвется, то толкается в пальцы, как птенец в скорлупу. Но приходится признать: ночь, хоть и прошла неспокойно, не лишила их столь интересного и многообещающего пациента. Когда еще удастся опробовать секретные рецепты, уже столько десятилетий хранимые в Архиве Ланъя!

— Пейте. — И чашка упирается в зубы больного. — Вам следует прекратить волнения. Чем меньше вы станете думать, тем больше шансов оставите себе. Горе вызывает застой потоков ци, а они и так, прямо скажу, не слишком активны в вашем теле.

Больной с усилием скашивает взгляд. Лицо мальчика-слуги, держащего короб с мазями, иглами и прочим лекарским припасом, расцвечено разнообразными переживаниями, как новогодняя ночь — фейерверками. Здесь сразу интерес, испуг, отвращение к мерзостям, до сих пор сочащимися из каждой поры искалеченного тела, восхищение Учителем и жалость. Жалость к внуку великого императора и сыну прославленного полководца, к тому, перед кем совсем недавно лежало блестящее будущее на службе Великой Лян.

Линь Шу хочет отвернуться. Но сил не хватает, и он просто зажмуривается. Перед глазами драгоценные бусины — срываются вниз одна за одной, раскалываются, трескаются, катятся в разные стороны. Голая нить остается висеть, как веревка удавленника.

**Глава шестнадцатая, в которой мудрецам икается, а хитрецы находят выход из положения**

Обычно в волнении Майлз расхаживает от стены к стене. На этот раз, проснувшись, он бегает по комнате как заведенный.

Нет, ну каково коварство! Он-то был уверен, что его задерживают здесь просто до подведения итогов финансового расследования (граф Форволк, оправдывая свою фамилию, прямо-таки вцепился в бухгалтерские документы дендарийцев зубами и треплет). Неприятно, но безопасно, потому что корысть с казнокрадством никогда не входили в список многочисленных грехов Майлза Форкосигана, и рано или поздно все должно было проясниться.

А получается, все зло от эскулапов.

От душеведов, чтобы их подняло да треснуло!

«Если, конечно, верить тому, что ты увидел во сне, — подсказывает ехидный голосок откуда-то из глубин разума. — А если ты считаешь сны реальностью, так и помощь психиатров окажется тебе не лишней».

Ну, положим, не любые сны. Есть и такие, которые чистой воды фантасмагория, но их, подумав, отличить не сложно. Например, вот такие.

…На полу низенький столик с изящным перламутровым рисунком по черному лаку, как мамин домашний комм-пульт. Над заставившими его чашечками, плошечками, кувшинчиками и чайниками дрожит горячий воздух, искажая черты сидящего по ту сторону. Сгорбленный коротышка в экзотических одеждах — точная копия Майлза. Сидит, ссутулившись под ворохом разноцветных халатов один-на-другом, и оттого кажется толстячком.

— Марк? — догадывается Майлз. — Ты чего так разоделся?

— Это я разоделся? — огрызается его клон-брат. — Это ты!

Они с Марком застыли друг напротив друга, кивая, словно два одинаковых китайских болванчика.

— И я! — доносится голос от проема дверей. Там, прилепившись под косяком с помощью гравирулетки, устроился еще один его двойник. Одет он так же расфуфыренно, но халат у него серый с белым. Адмирал Нейсмит, значит.

— И мы, — подтверждают хором из глубины дома четыре темных силуэта. Все четверо низки ростом, сутулы и прячутся от света. Цетские накидки-халаты у них различаются лишь пятнами: у одного — от еды, у другого — от пролитой крови, у третьего… тоже много следов.

— А теперь мы поедем к цетагандийскому императору, — объясняет словоохотливый Нейсмит. — Все вместе. Он выберет из нас одного, самого перспективного, и назначит принцем с восемью жемчужинами, а остальных по очереди стукнет по голове чернильницей и сложит в криокамеру до востребования.

Он спрыгивает на подножку огромного белого шара, вплывающего в дверь. Оболочка шара тает, и внутри виден трон, а на троне — изящная женщина в белых одеждах и со струящимися до земли черными волосами. Только лица у нее нет — лишь гладкий шар без единой отметины: ни глаз, ни бровей, ни рта, ни носа.

— Как скучно жить с одним лицом! — произносит такой узнаваемый грудной голос Райан. — Но я теперь могу сделать себе новое. А у вас, мальчики, оно вообще одно на всех, фи. Нельзя являться ко двору с такой немодной внешностью; сейчас мы все исправим. Ты что предпочтешь, Майлз: плазменный ожог, как твоя новая подружка, или снежных жуков, как твой загадочный приятель?..

Вот это — кошмар классический, нелогичный и преувеличенный. Понятно же, что ни цетагандийская императрица лица в буквальном смысле слова не теряла, ни император Майлза вместе с полудюжиной клонов к себе в гости не звал.

Нет, Майлз не верит во всеведущее подсознание — только в себя и в свой разум. Разум — это то, что делает его из никому не нужного искалеченного мелкого засранца победителем. Своим разумом он управляет, а подсознанием… Черт его знает. Неизведанная территория. (Если вообще такая штука, как подсознание, есть на самом деле, а ее не выдумали психологи в попытках доказать людям свою нужность. Тоже хитрожопые ублюдки, не хуже самого Майлза. )

Но Майлз же видит эти, особые, сны, один за другим! Разве он способен придумать такое в деталях — все эти бамбуковые реечки окна и пощелкивание на ветру отставшего края бумаги, историю про уничтоженную на перевале армию, десятки странных имен на китайский манер, горный пейзаж, ехидного лекаря в белых накидках, запах крови, пропитавшей повязки, цилиней этих… цилиндрических? Неоткуда ему таких вещей набраться. Он — не Федечка Лукин, бравый сержант, капитально сбрендивший после просмотра любимых восточных боевиков. Майлз даже толком не разбирается в евразийских культурах, точнее, понимает в них примерно как Айвен в гарнизонной службе — типа «слышал, что где-то что-то такое есть…»

«Мысли позитивно! — строго приказывает себе Майлз. — Подсознание. Под-сознание, изнанка твоего собственного разума, то, что у него снизу. Даже если у разума есть задница, кто ты такой, чтобы ею пренебрегать?..»

От этой мысли он хихикает, и ему тут же вспоминается присказка: мол, плакать в одиночку нормально, а вот теми, кто в одиночку смеется, как раз и занимаются психиатры. Естественно, сами психиатры ее и пустили в оборот. Ну как не разозлиться на чертовых душеведов еще сильней? Обычные врачи — те еще садисты и циники, зато, когда доходит до главного, они извлекают откуда-то из недр своей аварийной аптечки потрясающие запасы милосердия. А психиатры, напротив, мягко стелют с самого начала, чтобы потом ошарашить тебя прямо по голове какой-нибудь мерзкой фразочкой.

В общем, настроение испорчено. Майлз весь день периодически бурчит, что его не понимают. И сидя за комом (цетагандийская эвристическая база, почуяв его злость, три раза подряд послушно выдает на один и тот же вопрос почти одинаковые ответы), и за обедом (людей в белых халатах в кафетерии не обнаружено, зато там оказался лейтенант из бухгалтерии, рассказавший анекдот про барраярца, комаррца и цетагандийца на необитаемом острове), и во время звонка домой («У тебя снова депрессия?» — строго спрашивает Элли, но он находится: — «Это мне так сильно тебя не хватает!»).

Вечером сон нападает на него стремительно, как штурмовой катер на форсаже. И это — тот самый, «настоящий» сон.

В покоях за бамбуковыми ширмами ночь — впервые за все время. Один неровный шаг, другой, и Майлз входит в пятно света от колеблющейся на сквозняке свечи.

Сяо Шу, и раньше не бывший образцом жизнерадостности, мрачен до черноты.

— Ты говорил, у сердца есть свой предел? Я свой оставил далеко позади, — сипит он, кашляет, давится.

Все очень натуралистично. Майлз успевает подскочить и поддержать больного за плечи, пока того рвет темно-багровой желчью. Неутешительная метафора; должно быть, правда, которую тому скормил целитель в белых одеждах, оказалась для бедняги ядом. Хотя семьдесят тысяч трупов на перевале Мэйлин должны были его подготовить к невеселому продолжению рассказа.

А звать на помощь некого — здесь, по выражению сяо Шу, мир духов, сам и выкручивайся. Чашка с соломинкой, одеяло, утешающая беседа. Ругал психологов за никчемность? Постарайся теперь сам. Может, в этом и есть тайный смысл сна?..

— Все скверно? — спрашивает Майлз осторожно.

— Моего отца и принца Ци ославили зачинателями заговора и изменниками на всех площадях Великой Лян. Имя моего рода втоптано в грязь. Мои родные мертвы, дом разорен, домочадцы проданы в рабство…

— А твои друзья? Молодой принц и невеста?

Линь Шу глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с силами, и тут же шипит от боли — переломанные ребра лишних движений не прощают.

— Слава Небесам, их не коснулся позор. Они лишь отправлены в ссылку по дальним провинциям: Цзинъянь — на север, Нихуан — на юг. Повезло, можно сказать. Ему не поставили в вину почитание одного из заговорщиков, а ей — обручение с сыном другого.

— Повезло, — коротко бросает Майлз, — как и тебе.

— Мне?! — Возмущение прорывается даже сквозь неподдельное горе.

— Ты жив, ты встанешь на ноги, и здешние хозяева не отказали тебе в помощи; а разве они не нарушают волю императора, укрывая тебя?

— Я об этом не подумал. — Сяо Шу с усилием давит подступивший стон. — А ведь ты прав, брат Май. Получается, я еще и обрек на преступление столько уважаемых людей, и если кто-нибудь…

— Если, — выразительно выделяет Майлз голосом. — Моя мама говорит в таких случаях: «Если бы у свинок были крылья, мы могли бы на них летать». Тебе недостаточно той беды, что уже случилась, и надо прилагать к ней еще и условное наклонение?

— Ты прав, гуй побери твою правоту! — Между смешком, стоном и кашлем различие у сяо Шу выходит весьма условное. — Беда и сейчас такая, что в ней можно утонуть и не пригибая головы.

— Утонуть просто, факт. Надо просто лежать и возгонять свое горе до наибольшей крепости. Постаравшись, ты достигаешь идеального результата. Я сам такое пробовал со всем размахом, веришь ли, а ведь я тогда потерял всего-навсего одного человека!

Это правда — после гибели сержанта Ботари он сутками не выходил из каюты. Потребовалась нешуточная встряска, чтобы привести его в себя. Что же тогда значит — потерять не одного, а всех? Или — почти всех? Как случилось с его собственным дедом в день начала войны Юрия Безумного. Да, старый Петр Форкосиган был сделан из кожаных ремней и железа, сколько внук его знал, и все же Майлз жалеет, что не успел расспросить его о тех страшных днях.

— И что же ты предлагаешь делать?

— Говорить, — отвечает Майлз твердо. — Сначала говорить, потом оплакивать, потом спорить, а потом — думать.

**Глава семнадцатая, в которой найдено верное средство спасти немощное сердце от стужи, а сны — от огня**

Вечером по приказу господина Линя слуги приставили к ложу больного жаровню, полную кедровой коры и целебных трав. Но ее жара не хватало — тот, кого друзья за горячую кровь и вспыльчивый, как порох, нрав называли Огоньком, трясся под меховым одеялом, отчаянно пытаясь хотя бы протянуть руку к источнику тепла.

Уходя, слуга не до конца задвинул за собой дверь, и теперь тепло утекало в серое небо, срывалось в пропасть, которой был окружен Архив, растворялось в шуме дождя, бисерными нитями шелестевшего снаружи.

Призраки прошлого не хотели уходить. В мерцании свечей Линь Шу грезился профиль Нихуан — тонкие черты лица, большие блестящие глаза, серебряные подвески, спускающиеся с висков. В голосах хранителей Архива, доносящихся из-за бумажных стен, ему слышались споры между Цзинъюем и Цзинъянем. Сквозь листья бамбука на старом, пожелтевшем от времени рисунке на стене, на него смотрела матушка. «Она мертва», — Линь Шу снова повторил эти слова, но сердце, глупое сердце, до сих пор отказывалось верить.

Воспоминание полоснуло раскаленным ножом: матушка любила затяжные осенние дожди. Они означали, что ее возлюбленные мужчины — муж и сын, — утомившись тысячей ежедневных дел Армии Чиянь, обязательно придут ее навестить. Будут сидеть в жарко натопленном павильоне, слушать напевные мелодии, исполняемые искусными музыкантами или даже самой хозяйкой дома, прихлебывать горячий чай или вино из крошечных фарфоровых чашечек и просто быть рядом с ней.

Больше никогда. Не будет посиделок, на которых матушка обсуждала с сестрами и подругами домашние дела, узоры вышивок или советы астрологов относительно даты будущей свадьбы Шу и Нихуан. Не будет визитов во дворец к бабушке, Великой Вдовствующей Императрице, и тетушке Юэ-Яо, супруге Чэнь. Не будет и робких поцелуев с Нихуан.

Всё исчезло. Умерло, растворившись серым дымом. Теперь призраки старшей принцессы Цзиньян и супруги Чэнь скитаются по Дворцу, моля о мести. Духи предков, вырвавшиеся из разоренной гробницы семьи Линь, и родичей, казненных за измену, взывают к единственно уцелевшему потомку. «Выживи! Выживи ради Армии Чиянь!» — приказывает отец.

Хочется выть диким зверем. Хочется встать, схватить меч и идти убивать всех: злодеев, предателей, слепцов, поверивших навету, — вот только… Стоит повернуться, как тело пронзает невыразимая боль. Зуд подживающих ран становится невыносимым, заставляя извиваться в тугих повязках. Что провоцирует еще один, еще больший шквал боли — и беспамятство.

Проваливаясь в блаженное забытье, можно хотя бы поговорить с единственным, кто тебя понимает.

***

— Итак, ты хочешь отомстить? — спрашивает Май Лзы.

— Я хочу убить их всех, — произносит Линь Шу сквозь зубы. Но слух у гостя из мира духов остёр, а сочувствие на редкость деятельно.

— Что ж, вот тебе соображение номер раз. Месть — вещь долгая и обстоятельная. Как говорится, «блюдо, которое подают холодным», — смакует горбатый хромец Май Лзы какие-то свои воспоминания. Его серые глаза туманятся, губы искажает жесткая усмешка. — Мне всегда казалось, что казнь тела, даже такая медленная, как смерть от голода в железной клетке, на потеху всей столице, — достаточно мягкое наказание человеку, который спровоцировал смерть тысяч невинных. Или который заставил молодую женщину обменять будущих здоровых и красивых детей на жизнь уродца, способного умереть в любой момент.

О чем он говорит? Странные дела творятся в мире, спрятанном за сторожевой крепостью Тай-Не-Ри.

— Жить, зная, что твои планы разрушены, а добытое великой ценой будущее так и не наступило — вот настоящее наказание. Хотя вера моей матушки требует подставить другую щеку и обещает смиренным царствие небесное. Интересная концепция, не находишь?

Огонек свечи вздрагивает. Ночные тени прячут на лице Май Лзы все морщины, превращая мудрого наставника снова в увлеченного, азартного и охочего до жизни молодого человека.

— Месть поглощает человека целиком — вот тебе истина номер два. «Решился мстить — копай две могилы», раз уж мы пошли по пословицам. — Он бросает острый взгляд на Линь Шу. — Может быть, мне просто везло на романтиков, но все люди, в итоге выставившие себя убийцами и террористами, отличались редкостным пренебрежением к личности и того, кого они предавали, и того, в чьих интересах якобы действовали. Идея становится важна, люди — уже нет… Любовь и смерть редко понимают друг друга. Только если ты любишь кого-то настолько, что готов за него умереть. Но убить… Здесь твоя любовь умирает первой.

Май Лзы протягивает руку к свече, и на стене возникает рогатая голова чудовища. «Умирает, а как же», — кивает оно уродливой башкой. Рогатое чудовище быстро превращается в волка, согласно клацающего теневыми челюстями. На смену им приходит Лунный заяц, хлопает крыльями ворон…

— И, наконец, третье: месть — дорогое удовольствие. Хочешь послать наемного убийцу? Поверь как эксперту: наёмник, сражающийся лишь за деньги, продаётся за ещё большие деньги. К тому же, не сочти за упрек, разве состояние вашей семьи не отошло казне? С какими ресурсами ты собираешься начать свою кампанию отмщения?

Будь Линь Шу здоров и силен, как прежде, он бы отправился в столицу, к родичам, поговорил с сановниками, обязанными своим возвышением родством и знакомством с семьей Линь. Золото, в конце концов, не единственный кнут, которым можно погонять повозку правосудия. Но теперь…

— Итого, вот что такое месть: долго, дорого, сожрет всю твою жизнь до секунды, да еще перекроит тебя целиком. Кстати, лекари пообещали тебе не так много времени, — добавляет гость безжалостно. — Но, начав дело, ты уже не сможешь позволить себе умереть, пока не доведешь его до конца. Устраивает тебя такой расклад?

Хорошо размышлять о мести и справедливости и взвешивать все варианты на весах рассудка, если ты бесплотный дух, разгуливающий между мирами и играющий в шашки сам с собой.

Вцепившийся в край мира живых Линь Шу, омываемый болью и изъязвленный жалостливыми, убивающими остатки его достоинства взглядами, соглашается не раздумывая.

— Устраивает, Май Лзы. Научи меня.

**Глава восемнадцатая, в которой на смену беспокойной ночи приходит рассвет**

Майлз ощущает, как в душе внезапно поднимается острое ликование. Все наконец-то пришло к кульминации. Все эти многосерийные сновидения, больничные темы, красивый восточный антураж… Уж настолько он в психологических штучках разбирается и без доктора Смитсона. Обособленная часть его «Я», стучащаяся в двери сознания только во сне, смиренно ждет от него инструкций, лежащих в русле его собственного опыта. Да что там, не просто опыта, а самого грандиозного достижения его жизни — преодоления собственной слабости и создания великолепного адмирала Нейсмита!

Конечно, даже Нейсмит, каким он получился, — не идеален, но теперь у Майлза есть шанс сформулировать — тщательно обдумав, во всех подробностях, — каким он должен стать.

— Сяо Шу, — начинает он вкрадчиво, — ты ведь наверняка задумался, почему именно мы двое видим друг друга во сне? Мой мир и твоя Великая Лян отличны во многом, но мы сами — мы похожи. Наши обстоятельства отражаются друг в друге как в зеркале. Нет — как в полированном зерцале доспеха. Немного не симметрично, чуть неточно, но общее сходство несомненно.

Линь Шу кивает. Вот он, воплощенная метафора молодого Майлза в его семнадцать… ладно, пусть здесь — девятнадцать лет: преданный окружающим миром, не в силах пережить свое уродство, он ломается на осколки и лепит из себя нечто такое, что, несмотря на его слабость, мир будет готов принять.

— С одним важным уточнением — я действительно тебя старше. То, чего я уже добился, тебе только предстоит. Но это и хорошо, раз можно учиться не на своих собственных, а на чужих ошибках, верно?

— Не смею и думать, что старший брат ошибался хоть в чем-то, — отвечает Линь Шу. Это машинальная вежливость. На самом деле он весь обратился в слух: глаза сосредоточенно прищурены и карие радужки отражают свет свечи, словно у настороженного хищника.

— Ты так много потерял. Но одно у тебя осталось, невообразимо важное — это ты сам. Преврати себя в инструмент для достижения цели — и все остальное постепенно приложится: деньги, солдаты, союзники, знания. Тебе нужна армия — значит, у тебя будет армия!

Майлз парит на крыльях восторга. Наконец-то он может поделиться с кем-то вслух этой выстраданной за много лет идеей, этим умением, с которым ему в свое время пришлось разбираться самостоятельно. Не Айвену же хвастаться — тот вообще не поймет и обзовет его психом. И не Элли — она скажет в ответ, что он хитрый маленький манипулятор, и будет, в общем, права.

Все так просто. Не можешь получить своего как Форкосиган — будь Нейсмитом, который управляет людьми. Не можешь ездить верхом сам — добейся, чтобы тебя носила на руках толпа. Будь загадочен — и твои люди станут тобой восхищаться, приписывая заслуги, которых тебе самому не хватило бы и воображения придумать. Будь блистателен — и девушки станут тебя любить (но главное, чтобы без сложностей и обязательств вроде брака; первая же попытка намекнуть Элли на нечто подобное у него провалилась с треском).

А у Линь Шу для этого есть все задатки. Тем более что и масштаб проблемы не столь глобален. Самому Майлзу в свое время пришлось выстроить планы на всю свою жизнь (как быть счастливым, и соответствовать ожиданиям отца, и бетанским представлениям мамы, и дедовым установкам, и устроить свою личную жизнь, жениться, завести детей, когда-нибудь стать графом Форкосиганом…) — а тому всего лишь отомстить злобным врагам. Локальная задача с ограниченным сроком и в рамках одного приключенческого сериала.

— Измени себя, парень, — говорит Майлз настойчиво и подается вперед: — Линь Шу погиб в битве у Мэйлин, но ты-то — жив! И можешь сделать из себя кого угодно. А созданное тобою — обратить в оружие. Сделай оружием то, что ты одинок. То, что физически слаб. То, что на твоей стороне владельцы уникальной базы знаний. Что тебя никто не знает в лицо… Кстати, у тебя ведь будет нормальное лицо?

— Должно быть… — Сяо Шу делает паузу, добросовестно припоминая: — Я спросил у Линь Чэня, не окажусь ли после всего еще и обезображен, а он рассмеялся и ответил: нет, напротив, уж он-то сделает из меня красавчика. Но только неузнаваемого.

Ну что ж, просто идеальная стартовая позиция.

— Тогда считай себя… бабочкой. Бывшей гусеницей. Гусеница может сама за себя постоять и цапнет, если надо, — а бабочка — существо нежное, красивое, безобидное. Но у нас есть такая метафора «эффект бабочки» — считается, что одна бабочка может изменить историю. — Не надо только уточнять, что для этих изменений насекомое надо раздавить. — Тебе и с новой внешностью повезло, вот мою горбатую спину и рост ничем не замаскировать. А ты сможешь подобрать и вид, и выражение лица, и слова так, чтобы они работали на общее впечатление.

— Может ли один человек стать другим? — спрашивает Линь Шу задумчиво. — Может ли слабость быть силой? Это дзенский парадокс, старший брат.

— Может! — с горячностью восклицает Майлз. — Еще как может. Посмотри на меня — полчеловека, верно? Куда уж в военные. И я такой в семнадцать лет, имея в распоряжении только карманные деньги, опыт военных игр, воображение и наглость, просто взял и назвал себя адмиралом. А уж спустя семь лет — стал им в полной мере. Теперь у меня есть броня по размеру, оружие по руке и несколько тысяч человек, идущих в бой по моему слову. А ведь среди них любой способен мне одним движением руку сломать — даже девушки.

«Я знаю каждого человека и каждый корабль на флоте, я разбираюсь в логистике, технике и военной стратегии, и мои люди радостно рвутся за мною в бой. Если это не точно то, чем занимался в годы расцвета мой прославленный отец, то очень близкое к нему».

— При этом горбатым карликом я, как видишь, быть не перестал. Просто вместо того, чтобы сокрушаться о собственной слабости, я пользуюсь чужими. И я нынче на пике своих способностей… хотя физическое совершенство к ним, увы не относится. — Он подумал и добавил откровенно: — А если бы я не отвлекался на то, что осталось за моей спиной, добрался бы до этой вершины вдвое быстрее.

Имперская Служба — его мечта всей жизни и кандалы на ногах одновременно. Разве стал бы адмирал Нейсмит ждать решения психиатров о своей дальнейшей судьбе? Разве столько лет тянул бы до решительного разговора с прекрасной Элли? Разве бросил бы флот на целых три года ради Академии, в конце концов? Майлз — не на все сто процентов Нейсмит, конечно, зато выдуманный его подсознанием Линь Шу по определению порвал все ниточки со своим прошлым.

— А все потому, — с торжеством делает Майлз долгожданный вывод, — что я сам решил: я — адмирал наемников. Уверенный в себе, опытный в военном деле, прирожденный командир. Остальное надо спрятать подальше. Никакого там робкого юнца и… никакого аристократа с кастовыми предрассудками и долгом перед всеми: семьей, страной, государем, собственными предками, которые от тебя чего-то хотят… — прибавляет он неожиданно для самого себя. — Надо тебе быть идеальным командиром — будь им, и ничего лишнего. Он ведь какой должен быть? Такой… как мой шеф. Видел его? Все знает, все помнит до мелочей, ничьих ошибок не упускает, способен тебя выпороть одними словами, бьет логикой эмоции, сословными правилами пренебрегает, на личную жизнь времени не тратит, и все у него по струнке ходят, даже я.

— Я в своей слабости даже не мечтаю достичь небесного идеала, — вздыхает сяо Шу. — Ты полагаешь, я способен выглядеть вот так?

Да отличный же вариант, скрестить возможности Нейсмита с характером Иллиана! Майлз аж жмурится от удовольствия, найдя такое решение задачи для болезного Линь Шу, и принимается горячо того убеждать:

— Э-э-э, конечно! Идеальная маска для экономии сил. Не переживать, не дергаться, не тратить энергию на то, что дела не касается, никуда не рваться самому, манипулировать людьми, прикладывая ограниченное количество усилий к нужной точке. Если захочешь, у тебя это получится, даже если после выписки тебя будет ветром шатать.

— Тут дело не только в силах. Я вообще-то не знаю, сколько лет мне отмерено, — качает головой Линь Шу, все еще сомневаясь.

— Так и я про свои не знаю, с моим набором болячек, — вздыхает Майлз без притворства. — Зато, знаешь, у тебя такой доктор! Он из одного самолюбия продлит твою жизнь до пределов чуда и дальше, поверь мне. Тебе только надо четко сказать самому себе: пока цели не достигну — буду жить. И я уверен, все получится. И вообще, придумаешь себе новое имя — начнешь и новую жизнь, вот.

Все складывается, все замечательно, в глазах Линь Шу загорается огонь, душа Майлза поет. А доктор Смитсон пусть локти кусает, когда узнает, что Майлз все решил без него! Терапевтическую задачу, в сновидении, сам. Стоило всего лишь капельку почитать и немного подумать головой.

**Глава девятнадцатая, в которой вылупляется бабочка и ожесточается сердце**

Наконец этот день наступил. Линь Чэнь дозволяет пациенту сесть на постели и снять бинты. Линь Шу морозит страхом, как не бывало и в горячке боя, но он прячет сомнения за частоколом плотно сжатых зубов и не оскорбляет своего целителя недоверием. Просто медленно разматывает ткань, виток за витком. Бинты сухие и чистые, словно были намотаны на гладкое деревянное веретено, а не на недужное тело. Под ними нет страшных следов, подобных зажившему ожогу — вообще никаких следов, все успела скрыть ровная здоровая кожа без единой отметины. Даже знакомая родинка на предплечье пропала.

— Не бойся. Но и не радуйся слишком сильно, — предупреждает Лин Чэнь, накинув ему на плечи нательный халат, а поверх — еще и меховое одеяло. — Тебе сейчас вообще не слишком показаны бурные чувства.

Последние бинты опадают с лица. Линь Шу тянется за зеркалом, как тянут руку к мечу в ножнах. Вглядывается…

Линь Чэнь не обманул. При известном допущении можно счесть, что он теперь хорош собой — если кого-то привлекает хрупкость и немочь. Незнакомое лицо в отражении привлекательно и изящно, но его тонкие черты застыли, словно фарфоровые. Брови прочерчены точно кистью, глаза как две капли северных «слез моря» на листах ивы, гладкие персиковые щеки не трогает румянец. Ни единая морщинка не оскверняет гладкой кожи. Белый мех осыпается с головы инеем, и под ним виден пушок черных, как хорошая тушь, волос. Только взгляд без возраста нарушает совершенство юного облика.

— Уж не обессудь, — слышит он голос целителя, — что получилось — то получилось. Осваивайся со своим новым достоянием не спеша. Почувствуешь себя утомленным — в плошке успокаивающий настой, выпей его и сразу ложись.

И уже на полпути к дверям тот останавливается, чтобы поставить точку:

— Кстати, учти, если ты попытаешься встать с постели, я уложу тебя спать беспробудным сном минимум на сутки. Рано тебе еще.

Линь Шу не до рискованных попыток. Он изучает свое тело осторожно и недоверчиво, как богач — горсть монет, что случайно ссыпалась за подкладку и не досталась разбойникам во время ограбления.

Он внимательно разглядывает свои руки. Длинные пальцы, изящные ладони — не способные удержать ничего тяжелее кисти для письма. Линь Шу на своем опыте знает, что такое мучительная слабость выздоравливающего, но Линь Чэнь предупредил его честно — она так и не пройдет. Мускулы не окрепнут, плоть не нарастет, как ни старайся. Каждое напряжение будет неизменно отзываться обморочной слабостью, каждая прогулка станет утомительна, как марш-бросок. Даже держать спину ровно, с привычной военной выправкой, уже не получится: тело отказывается носить самое себя.

Это — та горсть камней, что он получил на руки в начале игры. Выигрывать придется с ними.

Он сутулится, прячет мерзнущие запястья в широкие рукава. Надо привыкать, надо учиться извлекать пользу из всего, что он имеет. Беззащитность и хрупкость — тоже могучее оружие, если распорядиться им с умом.

Перед ним лежит два пути. Либо праздно доживать отпущенные годы в слабости — либо потратить себя всего осознанно и скупо ради достижения цели. Дух-покровитель все эти дни являлся ему не зря и не случайно наставил его словами прямыми и ясными, и сейчас душа Линь Шу поет, как поддетая пальцем тетива. Нота выходит низкая и мрачная, непохожая на нежное пение струны циня, зато это грозное гудение обещает беды его врагам.

Он опрокидывает плошку с сонным настоем в рот одним движением. На языке — вяжущая травяная горечь. «Мы в Архиве считаем, что лекарство должно быть горьким», — припоминает он.

Линь Чэнь позаботился о его теле. Для духа есть иные помощники.

***

Цилинь не раз приходил к нему в эти дни. С каждым днем он оправлялся от страданий все сильней — глаза прояснились, оленьи ноги обрели упругий, резвый шаг. Слезы больше не текли из глаз чудо-зверя: какое ему дело до земных бед? Однажды, прогуливаясь по покоям больного, он даже нашел какую-то записку Линь Чэня, то ли брошенную за ненадобностью, то ли случайно забытую, и деловито ее сжевал. Был ли на ней рецепт пилюль бессмертия, прошение Небесному Императору или подсчет количества жучьих крылышек, Линь Шу тогда так и не узнал, но цилинь, закусив ею, повеселел и удалился в акварель с бамбуковым лесом, помахивая кисточкой хвоста.

А вот Май Лзы не являлся в его сны больше. Должно быть, уплыл на своих небесных кораблях воевать во славу неведомого императора. Но это уже не важно. Благодарность Линь Шу ему и так безмерна — кто бы еще пришел утешить его в отчаянии, заставил замолчать неупокоенные души, был добросердечен и терпелив и аккуратными взмахами кисти нарисовал ему дорогу, по которому Линь Шу отныне предстоит идти?

«За всё в жизни приходится платить», — говорил Май Лзы.

Он удивительно разный и тем сам похож на цилиня. Голова дракона, туловище тигра, ноги и хвост оленя? Нет, конечно же, нет. Но таинственный гость горячечных сновидений сяо Шу тоже как бы склеен из осколков разных фарфоровых ваз: большая голова, наполненная сказаниями тысяч миров, должна была достаться мудрецу, умелые, хоть и не слишком сильные руки — акробату, а искалеченная спина… м-да… Одному из тех несчастных, кого вельможи не замечают. Разве что бросят в пыль медную монету, пусть порадуется калека горсти вареного риса…

«Помню, как в юности я отказывался признать правду, которая всю жизнь была у меня перед глазами, — делился Май Лзы без утайки. — И в итоге потерял всё — лучшего воина, который когда-либо выполнял мои приказы, его честное имя, возможные надежды на счастливый брак с… А, уже неважно. Каждый раз, совершая выбор, мы расплачиваемся с Судьбой — всеми теми вероятностями, которые могли бы произойти, но так и не воплотятся в реальности. Моя мать говорит еще проще: ты сам выбираешь последствия своих поступков».

«Сделай тот выбор, который приведет тебя к победе, — говоря это, Май Лзы подавался вперед, и его необычные светлые, цвета яркой стали глаза смотрели прямо в душу. — Спроси меня, и я научу…»

Победа. Когда-то Линь Шу знал, что означает это слово. С тех пор Поднебесная рухнула, снег превратился в огонь, а землю перевала Мэйлин, политую кровью храбрецов и предателей, закрыла зеленая трава…

Молодой командующий Линь Шу навеки упокоен в снегах Мэйлин. Тому, кто от него остался, нужно другое имя и другая суть. Он бы не стал отказываться от данного предками имени ради мести, как ни сладка та измученному страданиями сердцу. Месть – всего лишь огонь, сжигающий виновников дотла. Но справедливость – это благодатный дождь с небес, под которым из сожженной в пепел земли пробивается жизнь, а обреченные скитаться по земле без поминовения души оклеветанных смогут обрести покой. 

Человек опускается на колени перед ожидающим его небесным созданием. От холодной земли и во сне колени ноют, словно у древнего старца.

— Благодетельный зверь цилинь! Ничтожный припадает к твоим ногам и просит о великой милости. Люди позволили мне заплатить долгой жизнью за ясную речь и пригожую внешность. Но лишь в твоих силах обменять невозможное на невероятное. Забери у меня пылкие чувства и дай острый разум. Отними мое имя и дай мне новую судьбу, которой хватит до дня исполнения моего обета. — Он сглатывает пересохшим горлом. — Семьдесят тысяч неприкаянных душ за моей спиной. Вырезанный до последнего человека род за моими плечами. Приказ отца печатью на моей душе. Ради Армии Чиянь…

Он касается лбом земли. Сердце стучит как бешеное — то пропускает удары, то частит.

Что-то нежно касается его беззащитной шеи, открытой ямочки под затылком. Говорят, рог у цилиня мягкий и не способен причинить вред, но в эту секунду в голове бьется только одна мысль: стоит небесному зверю приложить чуть больше усилия, и прикосновение обернется смертельным ударом.

Но его лишь прошивает молнией от затылка до пят. И это — начало преображения.

На все чувства в его душе ложатся невидимые печати. Дружба, любовь, вина, приязнь, страх, ликование, горе… Оттиски из обожженной глины со знаком небес закрывают им путь. Чувства нельзя убить, но можно их заточить в крепости тела, а если что-то все же прорвётся сквозь этот заслон, то выплеснется горлом вместе с кровью. Это — плата.

Лед сочится из его костей, собирается в плотный осколок и умащивается где-то под сердцем. Оледеневшее сердце тяжело лязгает, запираясь на сто замков; пока оно, стиснутое панцирем, бьется слабо, его хозяин вне опасности. Разум делается холодным и прозрачным, безошибочно отслеживая нити человеческих поступков и оценивая целесообразность. Это — дар.

Влечение и приязнь, отрада человека молодого, больше не могут тронуть его душу. Гнев и гордость, роскошь человека знатного, ему больше недоступны. Бурная и щедрая радость или панический страх — все теперь не для него. Только плавность манер, ровное настроение, вежливая улыбка, язык в три локтя длиной и размеренные, нижущиеся ровными бусинами в бесконечное ожерелье слова.

Новорожденная, безымянная еще тварь поднимается с земли, потягивается, глядя на себя в гладкую поверхность воды. Ее губы на пробу изгибаются в изящной улыбке, не трогающей глаз. В такое создание можно влюбиться, но любить оно способно не более, чем статуэтка из белого нефрита.

«Надо будет убить — убью. Надо будет предать — предам. Надо будет любить… притворюсь».

***

Когда целитель возвращается в комнату, его пациент полусидит в кровати совершенно неподвижно, не реагируя на звук шагов.

— Линь Шу, с тобой все в порядке? Эй! Линь Шу…

— Я медитировал. И это не мое имя, — поправляет его тот, приоткрывая глаза.

— А чье? — спрашивает Линь Чэнь осторожно.

Человек в кровати не сомневается, что одним легким тычком пальцев целитель может обездвижить его или погрузить в сон и, несомненно, это сделает, если заподозрит в нем ущерб рассудку. Сопротивляться? Звучит настолько глупо, что даже смешно. Линь Чэнь — не робкий лекарь с пилюлями и травками в коробе; он владеет искусством полета и сражений с таким совершенством, что мог бы возглавить свой же собственный список лучших бойцов Поднебесной, если бы хотел. А его собеседнику не хватает сил, чтобы даже на ноги встать.

— Это имя мертвеца и изменника, — объясняет он тихим голосом. — Если его услышит посторонний, беды не оберешься. К тому же посуди сам: Линь Шу был самым ярким юношей столицы, разве способен ничтожный калека хоть в чем-то походить на него?

Линь Чэнь нервно похлопывает веером по ладони:

— Я как-то не думал, что ты сразу начнешь с имени.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь силу слов. — Это, разумеется, ироническое преуменьшение: слова — это именно то, на чем держится могущество Архива Ланъя. Но ни капли иронии не проскальзывает в вежливой фразе, и улыбка почти не трогает губ, которые ее произносят.

— А знаешь, — неясно с чего меняет тему Линь Чэнь, — теперь я готов поверить, что человек подобен змее: сменив кожу, он приобретает мудрость. Возьми. Это подарок от моего почтенного отца ко дню твоего нового рождения.

Он роется в поясном кошеле, но извлекает не драгоценный жемчуг и не целительные пилюли — всего лишь скатанный в трубочку кусочек бумаги.

— Долго лежал, но, как видишь, пригодился. Ты удачно перелинял.

Слабые пальцы чуть вздрагивают, разворачивая бумажку. На ней один-единственный знак. Мэй.

— Мэй? Дикая слива — стойкость в невзгоды и красота, подобающая юной деве? Когда я буду в силах, то обязательно склонюсь к ногам твоего отца, умоляя преподать мне эту мудрость дальше, — произносит человек без имени задумчиво, сложив пальцы шалашиком. Он подносит сплетенные кисти к лицу и дышит на них, словно замерз. Хотя почему «словно»? Пальцы у него совсем ледяные. — Благодарю Старого Хозяина за дар. А к нему возьмем… «Су». Возрождение подходит тому, кто поднялся, как феникс из пепла.

— Мэй Су?

— Мэй Чансу, пожалуй. Красивое имя для скромного книжника.

**Глава двадцатая, в которой просыпается флейта и отыскивается истина**

Беседы с Май Лзы, язвительным духом-предком, что-то переплавили в его душе. И сейчас они действовали как чудодейственный эликсир, пусть и не состояли, подобно снадобьям Хозяев Архива, из тысячи таинственных компонентов.

Позволяли одолеть глубокий, опасный нутряной страх перед собственной беспомощностью, былой и ожидающей. Укрепляли решимость действовать, вызревшую за недели удивительных, ярких и безумных снов. Ведь раз смог Май Лзы — хромой коротышка, убитый еще до своего рождения и научившийся повелевать армией одним движением бровей (усиленным действием волшебного шлема, но не суть важно), — то сможет и новый Мэй Чансу, как бы ничтожно ни оказалось его положение.

Сын могущественной и достославной семьи Линь никогда не считал нужным замечать, как живут простолюдины, и уж тем более не изнурял себя думами, каково приходится беднякам, искалеченным в сражениях или немощным из-за болезни. Он не отказывал таким людям в медной монете, жертвовал храмам, принимавшим на себя заботу о сирых и убогих, был готов прошением и личным участием обязать чиновников выполнить свой долг и позаботиться о них.

«О них».

Это были «те» люди, кто-то другой. Но не он же: юный, талантливый, полный сил и энергии военачальник, племянник императора, надежда семьи… Его будущее было простым и звонким, как готовый к бою меч. Блистающая на солнце сталь, узоры, оставленные молотом мастера и живительным огнем: астрологи предсказывали Линь Шу великие победы, согревающую сердце любовь и верность друзей.

Где это всё?

Теперь он сам — из «тех» людей. Один из сотен и тысяч тех, кого знатные вельможи и родичи Сына Неба видят только с высоты седла или из-за полога украшенных золотом и драгоценным деревом носилок.

Мэй Чансу тянется к жаровенке. Ладони снова озябли. Над огненными чешуйками-угольками колышется нагретый воздух, но стоит чуть отодвинуть руки — пальцы покалывает, как от зимней стужи.

Линь Чэнь не солгал: силы постепенно возвращаются. Уже получалось без посторонней помощи сесть на край постели; один раз, тайком, пациент даже попробовал встать — как выяснилось, зря секретничал. Шум падения его изрядно исхудавшего, потерявшего половину веса тела все равно услышали бдительные слуги.

Только кашель никак не желает униматься. Старый Хозяин Архива слушал легкие выздоравливающего через костяную трубку и неодобрительно поджимал губы; Молодой Хозяин подарил флейту. Велел учиться играть, а заодно и тренировать дыхание. Получается пока плохо, рывками…

Но Мэй Чансу знает: медленно, ползком, он все же преодолеет этот путь в десять тысяч ли.

Рано ли, поздно ли, но вежливые служители Архива, почтительно кланяясь, проводят его к выходу — если верить обещаниям Линь Чэня, к тому времени недужный будет твердо стоять на ногах, а значит, время еще есть. Но уходить — придется. Не ради того он перетерпел все превращения и их муки, чтобы остаток своей жизни провести в тиши библиотеки, отрабатывая могущественному Архиву собственное содержание.

Он знает, зачем уйдет. Только вот — куда?

***

— Позволено ли мне будет поинтересоваться: что-то случилось? — вежливо спрашивает Мэй Чансу. Линь Чэнь, привыкший за недели лечения к неразговорчивости подопечного, вздрагивает, покрепче перехватив веер, и лишь потом выразительно морщится:

— Ничего важного. Очередные горлопаны из цзянху.

— Ничтожный не в силах удержаться от вопроса, — добавляет Мэй Чансу с легким поклоном, с удовольствием выверив его точность до половины цуня. — Но разве Архив не снискал себе великую славу тем, что отвечает на вопрос каждому просящему?

— Так то просящему, — ворчит в отчет Линь Чэнь, подвигая ближе закипевший чайничек. — Просят с уважением. А эти молодцы только и могут, что кричать о своих заслугах и обвинять друг друга в нечестной игре.

Былой деятельный нрав Линь Шу по прозвищу Огонек требовал бы тут же задать тысячу уточняющих вопросов или, выражаясь диковинным языком духа Май Лзы, «дезорганизовать» и «задавить количеством». Но опыт, полученный в беседах с неугомонным ночным гостем, а еще больше — в проигранных ему партиях в шашки, подсказывает Мэй Чансу подождать. Хорошее упражнение для пестования подобающего простолюдину терпения.

Удивительно, но минута ожидания снимает печати молчания с уст Линь Чэня. Которому, конечно же, неловко признаваться в мелких суетных проблемах мудрому отцу и уж тем более — не годится показывать нерешительность перед подчиненными, зато уважаемый гость вполне походит для таких бесед.

«Мудрый от рождения Хозяин Архива, лучший лекарь Поднебесной — тоже человек. Он скучает по разговору с равным? Пусть сейчас один из нас — владетель несметных богатств, а другой — нищий изгнанник, но на битву разумов мы явились одинаково вооруженными и говорим друг другу безыскусное и прямое «ты».

— Мастеров боя в землях Поднебесной великое множество. В каждом союзе их десятки, если не сотни, в Великой Лян — тысячи, а уж если подсчитать героев Южной Хань, Северной Янь, Земель Чу, Цинь, наших соседей, ближних и дальних… — Линь Чэнь, закатив глаза, обмахивается веером, точно немыслимо утомился от одного предположения вести учет всем бойцам до единого, особенно проигравшим. — Каждая школа особенная, и у каждого боя есть свои хитрости.

Видно, у говорящего наболело на душе. С горячностью Линь Чэнь — сам боец из лучших — перечисляет варианты, а Мэй Чансу — бывший блестящий генерал — внимательно слушает:

— Может ли выстоять воин, вооруженный легким мечом-цзянем, против противника с тяжелым копьем, а если нет, счесть ли это поражением? Как считать победу в соревнованиях с метательным оружием, когда два ножа вонзаются в мишень с разницей буквально на волос? Каким образом учесть долю усилий, вложенных в победу в общей стычке? — Он вздыхает: — Каждый мастер хочет войти в список Архива Ланъя. Но не может же тот включать всех желающих!

— Ты говоришь истинную правду: разумеется, не может.

— Вот и сегодня. Обвиняют друг друга в нечестности. Один кричит, что сам чиновник пятого ранга Ся Фень подарил ему бархатный кушак, и теперь он — герой, конечно, а не Ся Фень, Ся Феню-то все эти кушаки-кулаки без разницы, — Лучший Кулак Западной Цинь. А другой кричит, что на самом деле это он лучший воин Западной Цинь, но был злодейски лишен возможности это доказать, так как почтенный Су, прозванный Царем Долины Лекарств, отказался выбирать лучшего кулачного бойца своих земель. Не будучи чемпионом Долины Лекарств, боец не был допущен к соревнованиям в Западной Цинь, и в итоге…

Линь Чэнь запивает свою досаду глотком чая и принимается честить мелких чиновников. Не иначе как по результатам усилий этих усердных, но не блещущих талантами слуг Сына Неба Архив буквально трещит по швам от обилия мелких, никчемных новостей. Количество свадеб, рождений и похорон, цены на зерно, скот и чай — еще куда ни шло. Но обыкновение отливать переносные жаровни в виде растопырившей лапы черепахи, а не головы быка? Указание, сколько горошин черного перца принято класть в соус к свинине? Или рассказ о том, что Юнь Пяньляо, юная красавица Долины Лекарств, грустила на Празднике середины осени? Они бы еще посчитали, сколько лягушек живет в пруду Двенадцатой Тетушки из Пинь Чжо!

— Племянница многоуважаемого господина Су? — вне всякого вежества вмешивается в его речь Мэй Чансу и тут же напоминает себе покаянно склонить голову. Смирение паче гордости, и роль скромного простолюдина, которую он играет, должна быть безупречна. Удовлетворение совершенством сделанного — одна из немногих эмоций, которые он себе оставил.

— Кто?

— Недостойный услышал имя барышни Юнь Пяньляо. Это ведь это племянница Царя Долины Лекарств?

— Она самая, — отвечает Линь Чэнь. Он глядит на собеседника пристально, качает головой и всё-таки не выдерживает, переспрашивает сам: — А что?

Мэй Чансу медлит, прежде чем ответить. Его пальцы касаются флейты и поглаживают ее, нащупывая отверстия и мелкие шероховатости.

— Прошу простить недостойного за возможную ошибку, но несколькими днями ранее я слышал от многомудрого, что в этом году вы не дождались от почтенного главы Су пятилетних корней женьшеня, обещанных Архиву.

— Пришлет в будущем году, — пожимает плечами Линь Чэнь. — Долина Лекарств всегда выполняет свои обязательства.

— Известно ли господину, по какой причине они в этом году не прислали драгоценные растения? — нарочито глядя в пол и стараясь говорить мягко, без лишнего сердца, задает вопрос Мэй Чансу.

— Неурожай, должно быть. Божественная трава требует хорошей тени.

Господин Архива по-прежнему не испытывает сомнений. Самоуверенность воистину не дает этому гению увидеть истину, лежащую под его собственным носом. Нетерпеливый учитель давно схватил бы… да хоть флейту и колотил бы ею упрямца по голове. Линь Шу точно со злорадством подумал бы о таком способе отмщения за все предыдущие дни и недели издевательств под видом лечения. Мэй Чансу всего лишь предвкушает, как с блеском разрешит загадку.

Как будто он не чай пьет за драгоценным палисандровым столиком, а в доспехе и с мечом в руках вышел на помост для поединков, и солнце светит ему в спину, и зрители под красочными навесами и в огороженных местах для публики попроще ждут, когда закипит схватка и будет нанесен единственный — победный! — удар.

«А может быть, — шепнула ледяная заноза в сердце, — меч сверкнет и с чавкающим звуком сталь раскроит твое тело. И не будет кровавого сна, вопля «Живи, ради!..», а только пустота и мрак».

Но жребий уже брошен.

— Мне не случалось услышать, чтобы из Долины Лекарств сообщали о затяжной засухе или о дождях с наводнениями. Недостойный может быть вовсе несведущ в этом… что, все-таки не было засухи? — В этом ответе он не сомневался. — И, раз племянница главы Су рассматривается на внесение Архивом в списки первых красавиц, она уже несомненно достигла брачного возраста.

— Почему тебя интересует барышня Юнь? — Линь Чэнь смотрит на своего пациента так, будто у того проклюнулись рога за ушами или вдруг выросли длинные, под стать морскому змею, усы. — Она едва вошла в возраст; по слухам, господин Су очень благоволит племяннице, которая уже успела доказать свой немалый талант знатока трав и снадобий, и поэтому не спешит объявлять о помолвке с первым встречным, подыскивая ей наиболее достойного кандидата.

— Скорее, я должен задать вопрос, почему это не интересует тебя. – и в ровных речах Мэй Чансу добавляется выученная благодаря Май Лзы язвительность. — Разве не очевидно, что эти события увязаны между собой и следуют друг за другом, как бусины в четках?

— Что?! О чем это вы, господин хороший? — Бормоча о вреде жаркого солнца для головы, Линь Чэнь пытается пощупать у больного пульс, но Мэй Чансу немедля прячет запястье в широкий рукав.

— Благодарю своего лекаря за заботу, я вполне здоров. Всего лишь удивлен, что от твоих глаз ускользает так ясно открывшаяся истина.

Линь Чэнь, разумеется, не верит, что его пациент разгадал важную тайну по обрывкам сплетен. Он даже предлагает ему пари, словно Мэй Чансу могут еще интересовать забавы вроде того, чтобы заставить проигравшего съесть два листа с учеными записками или прокричать в полночь петухом. Словно может быть важным что-то кроме знания, рождающегося из отчаяния и новой, еще зыбкой надежды.

— Я буду счастлив поделиться своими скромными размышлениями с тобой и без всяких условий. — Мэй Чансу подносит флейту к губам, извлекая протяжный тихий звук. — Я полагаю, что почтенный Су Тяньшу, Царь Долины Лекарств, выхаживает раненого.

— Что в этом необычного? Подумаешь… Знаменитый целитель занимается врачеванием, эка невидаль… — фыркает Линь Чэнь.

— Его заботам поручен человек нестарый, а еще вероятнее — молодой, благодаря годам он полон сил и хорош собой. Скорее всего, известной, хотя и не самой влиятельной семьи. Однако раны его опасны, а лечение — продолжительно, и проводить его приходится втайне…

Наконец-то молодой Хозяин Архива меняется в лице. Веер со щелчком складывается, и Линь Чэнь нервно похлопывает им о колено:

— Ты полагаешь, все целители Поднебесной сделали ту же глупость, что и я сам, и взялись ставить на ноги мятежников? — язвительно спрашивает он.

— Семьдесят тысяч воинов пришли на перевал Мэйлин, — говорит Мэй Чансу спокойным, равнодушным голосом. — Небеса могли смилостивиться не только над одним из них. И многие командиры тысяч и сотен, славные заслугами, имели знатное родство.

Снова звук флейты.

— Очевидно, что кому-то еще не из последних людей в Армии Чиянь удалось избежать смерти. Именно его прячет Су Тяньшу, именно на него он израсходовал запасы драгоценного женьшеня, и именно за него собралась замуж Юнь Пяньляо. Если, конечно, тот поправится после всех невзгод, павших на него в середине осени.

Дыхание флейты сплетается с дыханием ветра. Мэй Чансу опускает ресницы.

— Недостойный уверен, что все обстоит именно так, и готов поставить на это расположение высокочтимого Господина Архива, который, без сомнения, найдет способ, чтобы один недужный переслал весточку другому.

Линь Чэнь впервые за долгие недели не знает, что сказать.

**Глава двадцать первая, в которой небожитель решает, кого ему кинуть в терновый куст**

На сей раз Майлз видит во сне не кого-нибудь, а собственного начальника.

После череды ярких, захватывающих снов, изобиловавших вывороченными костями, спортивными покойниками и задушевными беседами с несуществующими в природе личностями, этот сон оказывается прост и даже скучноват. Цензура присвоила бы ему рейтинг «просмотр возможен малолетними детьми и беременными женщинами», а может, и вовсе запретила бы к показу пилотам аэробусов и диспетчерам дорожного движения, как особо усыпляющий.

Усыпляющий даже во сне Иллиан!.. Порадовавшись придуманной остроте, Майлз вальяжной походкой адмирала Нейсмита подходит поближе. Любимый шеф, облаченный в белоснежный многослойный халат до пят, не замечая его присутствия, рисует на огромном, в два человеческих роста, вирт-окне карту Барраяра. Голова и кончики пальцев у него натуральным образом светятся.

Жаль, доктор Смитсон не смотрит сон вместе с ним. Как бы хорошо смотрелось в психологической характеристике: «видит в начальнике небожителя»! Ведь прелесть же! Именно этого от Майлза и ждут тупые, но бесконечно родные барраярские вояки: слепого подчинения приказу, инициативы исключительно в строго отведенных железных рамках и верности, верности, верности. Родине, службе, фамилии. Не присущая бетанцу-Нейсмиту злость вдруг на мгновение поднимается изнутри: сколько ж еще, мать вашу, он должен отдать крови этой планете-вампиру, чтобы она, наконец, перестала испытывать на прочность хромого уродца, посмевшего здесь родиться?

Светящийся Иллиан меж тем обозревает свое творение и, чем-то недовольный, принимается переставлять отдельные провинции местами. Делает он это с неспешностью демиурга, у которого на сотворение мира было целых семь дней. Кусок Южного континента, с горами и тренировочным лагерем пехоты, уезжает ближе к экватору, Форбарр-Султана обосновывается на тропическом острове, а остров Кайрил сдвигается к самому северному полюсу — настолько близко, что, возможно, тамошняя вечная мерзлота станет еще мерзлее.

Наконец, закончив тасовать поля, реки и города, Иллиан делает шаг назад. Задумчиво хмурится. И, смяв вирт-окно, разворачивает белое поле заново и принимается творить другой мир.

Это уже что-то совсем непонятное: города обозначены нарисованными от руки крепостями, леса — схематическими стеблями бамбука, а по рекам плывут, свиваясь, причудливые змеи с рогами и усами. Подписи же исполнены чем-то вроде евразийских иероглифов, которые показывал ему Ки Танг, желая приохотить к чтению «Трактата об искусстве войны» в оригинале; но только вроде — ни одного из них Майлз не узнает.

И все же в какой-то миг ему кажется, что, несмотря на странное оформление, он узнает это место: ну да, вот одинокая гора, с которой видно еще десяток других, поросших редким сосняком, — и можно, прищурившись, различить дом с многоярусной, закручивающейся к краям крышей и даже черноволосого человека в белых одеждах, упражняющегося на террасе с мечом, пока другой, закутанный в одеяла из волчьего меха, наблюдает за ним, попивая чай из расписной фарфоровой чашки…

Тут Иллиан разводит руки, полыхнув во все стороны — не весь, а в основном скелетом, волосами и серебристым пауком, который, оказывается, сидит у него под черепом, — и механическим размеренным голосом говорит:

«Авторизация завершена. Доступ разрешен».

И Майлз просыпается.

Пробуждение выходит тревожным. Отчего бы это? Не мог же Майлз забыть о чипе, вживленном в мозг Саймона, и испугаться от знакомства с его нечеловеческой составляющей? Тут он различает тихий звук и дает себе мысленного пинка. Всё гораздо проще — в помещении посторонний!

Неужели в Службу Безопасности каким-то образом — то ли через конденсат на стенках водопроводных труб, то ли по частям, расфасованными в энергетические батончики, закупаемые кафетерием, — просочились враги?! Майлз подскакивает на кровати, одним плавным движением хватая с тумбочки табельный парализатор, — и облегченно выдыхает.

За его комм-пультом сидит Федя Лукин, незадачливый любитель боевиков и пельменей, вертя в руках его, Майлза Форкосигана, личную посылку с домашними разносолами.

— Тс-с-с! — невнятно произносит сержант Лукин, впиваясь зубами в бургер из клонированной говядины. После чего, бегло нашлепав пароль, выходит в общую сеть и запускает голофильм.

Оцепенев от такой наглости, Майлз наблюдает, как с совершенно блаженной и счастливой физиономией Федечка созерцает битвы, бои и просто драки великого воина с таким же, как у сержанта, лицом, только длинные волосы у того убраны в хвост. Воин рубит тысячу врагов мечом, который, как быстро узнает Майлз из мелькающих субтитров, был украден непосредственно у дракона и драконом же выкован для его, дракона, погибели…

— Ущипните меня, — жалобно просит он. Лукин, облизав пальцы от соуса, отвлекается на миг от занимательного зрелища и добросовестно выполняет просьбу.

Майлз ойкает и… просыпается.

Без парализатора, без общества Федечки и даже без синяка, который тот, несомненно, оставил бы своим могучим щипком. Только звук, пробудивший Майлза из одного сна в другой, и не думает исчезать — тоненький нежный звон. В нем нет ничего мистического, и доносится он от комм-пульта.

От никем не занятого комм-пульта, над которым переливается, всплыв, полупрозрачная надпись:

«Авторизация завершена. Доступ разрешен».

Цетагандийская эвристическая база. Обрабатывала запрос всю ночь и сдалась-таки как миленькая, без многоступенчатых вопросов и мозговыносящих задачек. 

— Йес!!! — орет Майлз радостно и опускает обе руки с растопыренными пальцами на вид-плату комма. Прямо со сна, в пижаме, всклокоченный, он, должно быть, смахивает на сумасшедшего пианиста, но это его совершенно не волнует. Сейчас пойдет работа!

Следующая пара часов походит для него на разгар боя, только вместо командирского шлема у Майлза вся большая полусфера файлов над пластиной комма. Никаких больше цилиней и лотосов, никакого восточного антуража, только вопрос — и ответ. Майлз лупит эту цетагандийскую нечисть тестовыми прогонами, загоняет ее в угол хитроумными запросами, берет в клещи перекрестными ссылками — и составляет для Иллиана первоклассный подробный анализ. В этом рапорте шеф не придерется ни к одной запятой. На этот раз — не придерется. Задание в сравнении с настоящем боем такое ограниченное, а желание сбыть его с рук и вернуться к флоту так нестерпимо, что Майлз готов землю носом рыть.

Это же целый флот! Он требует постоянного внимания! В сотне разнообразных мелочей. Вот Танг несколько месяцев назад ушел в отставку — и надо решать, утверждать ли в должности его прежнего заместителя или искать нового человека. А еще бухгалтерия, чьи отчеты только что изучали аудиторы СБ, наверняка пребывает в расстроенных чувствах. Лейтенанта Боун надо успокоить, задобрить, переключить внимание на что-то другое, чтобы избежать вопросов о таинственном нанимателе, которому на самом деле служат дендарийцы. А еще пора подумывать об обновлении флотского парка кораблей — а это вопрос, который разом поставит на уши и бухгалтерию, и нового начштаба, и даже обычно невозмутимого База Джезека.

А адмирал этого флота, требующего забот почище любого капризного младенца, вот уже которую неделю заперт в подвале шедевра барраярской архитектуры, охраняемого государством. И его зам, которая могла бы вместо него навести там порядок, послушно загорает на берегу озера, хотя ей, станционерке, все эти наземные курорты с их опасностями дикой природы подозрительны, и, вообще, лучше бы она нанесла дружеский визит узнику этих подвалов и хоть немного его утешила…

Майлз очень соскучился по Элли. Но по нормальной, осмысленной службе он соскучился не меньше.

И он, черт побери, получит ее, и как можно скорее! Сны с сяо Шу научили его самому главному: он-Форкосиган, по примеру его-Нейсмита, тоже должен не стесняться манипулировать окружающими, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Он придирчиво оглядывает себя в зеркало перед тем, как выйти. Воротничок идеально ровен, пуговицы застегнуты, щеки выбриты, глаза горят… Будем честны, горят энтузиазмом человека, готового по-всякому подтасовывать факты, хитрить и лгать, лишь бы наконец получить обратно свой вожделенный флот.

«Тебе бы стоило доложить Иллиану совсем о другом, лейтенант, — сообщает ему ехидный голосок совести, поддержанной её подружкой паранойей. — О том, о чем ты пока не дал себе труд задуматься. С чего бы тебе столько дней подряд снится всякая китайщина? Днем у тебя цетагандийская база данных, а по ночам — шеф в цетских халатах в ранге небожителя, Флетчир Джияджа как учредитель древней информсети и весь переломанный мальчишка-мятежник, лица которого ты так и не видел под повязкой. Не настораживает? А Должно. Особенно если учесть, что прямо сейчас, в этих стенах некий сержант СБ воображает себя древним воителем, а неизвестный Майлзу офицер-криптограф — и вовсе императорской наложницей…

Самое ценное, что только есть у Майлза — его разум. «Без мозгов я — ничто». Если этот разум подвергся внешнему воздействию, возможно, со стороны предполагаемого противника, грош цена оперативному агенту Форкосигану, хоть бы и в роли Нейсмита. Конечно, вероятность такого ничтожна, но в таких случаях следует доложить начальству по всей форме, и пусть у Иллиана голова болит, что там с вероятностями.

Майлз упрямо встряхивает еще здоровой головой. Это сны, говорит он себе. Просто сны, его личное дело. Ничем не хуже головы в банке посреди китайского рынка или пяти его копий в разноцветных халатах, верно? Правда ли это была насчет криптографа или страшилка Смитсона, но Майлз-то никем себя не воображает, не путает сон и явь, не желает бросить службу и переехать в Великую Лян. Зато если он доложится об этих снах по инстанциям, ему не миновать еще одного бессмысленного раунда у проклятых психиатров. Значит?..

Теперь его глаза в зеркале честные-честные. И если и горят, то только служебным рвением.

В кабинет Иллиана он просачивается почти одновременно с отправленным по комму рапортом о завершении дела. Небожитель, в смысле шеф, вид имеет усталый и созданием миров пока не озаботился, а попросту пьет чай.

— Что за спешка, Майлз? Похвастаться хочешь?

Лейтенант Форкосиган воспользовался бы любой возможностью блеснуть достижениями перед шефом, учителем и наставником в одном лице. Адмирал Нейсмит… что сделает Нейсмит?

— Разрешите, шеф? — Майлз цапает вафельку с тарелки. Заодно и стул придвигает поближе, заняв позицию не по ту сторону большого стола от Иллиана, а рядом. — Сегодня с утра так пошла работа — даже позавтракать забыл, только теперь понял, насколько проголодался.

Физиономия Иллиана мягчеет. Правильно, стыдно морить голодом выздоравливающего, которого и в хорошей-то физической форме может сильным ветром сдуть.

— Аналитическое задание я завершил и теперь хотел бы поговорить с вами о дендарийцах. «Свободный Дендарийский наемный флот» под моим командованием — это весьма важная и в высшей степени результативная боевая единица. Без преуменьшения, козырной туз в рукаве Имперской Службы Безопасности, вы согласны? — Иллиан фыркает, и Майлз самую малость сбавляет градус пафоса: — Может, и не туз, но точно козырь не из последних.

— Допустим.

— Но в тот момент, когда командование флота обезглавлено, его боеспособность падает, а дисциплина неукоснительно снижается. Возможны даже конфликты между старшими офицерами…

Чтобы хорошенько выдержать паузу, Майлз зажевывает еще одну печеньку. Тем временем его воображение само рисует картины упомянутых конфликтов. Вот, скажем, Баз Джезек, зам адмирала по инженерной части, вдруг берет да и предъявляет претензии нынешнему командиру десанта. То есть своей супруге, Елене Ботари-Джезек. А та в ответ… Ну, Елена — девушка спортивная, горячая, скорая на расправу и бесконечно преданная своему мужу. Значит, она сразу же идет в атаку, обездвиживает его и несёт в спальню. Или не несёт. Зачем зря время терять…

К счастью, читать мысли Иллиан пока не умеет и только качает головой:

— Майлз, твои намеки, что в Форбарр-Султане ты покрываешься плесенью, с каждым разом становятся все прозрачнее и прозрачнее.

— Белой шерстью. Как йети. На ушах, — поправляет начитанный Майлз.

Шеф СБ устало трет лицо:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, почему откладывается медкомиссия, которая должна подтвердить твою годность к дальнейшему прохождению полевой службы.

«Ах, так она еще и точно откладывается? Ну дядя Саймон, спасибо за заботу».

— Еще бы. Как и то, что Имперская СБ тоже не в восторге от нападок политических противников графа Форкосигана, желающих найти доказательства нецелевого использования его сыном государственных фондов. — Как всегда при слове «политический» из уст своих офицеров, Иллиан морщится. Хорошо. — Но…

— Но?

— Но, к счастью, мой заместитель, коммандер Куинн, способна принять на себя большую часть адмиральских обязанностей в мое отсутствие — и это я говорю объективно, как командующий, который всегда старается оценить подчиненных по заслугам.

— Мисс Куинн — способная девушка. Но ты уверен, что не переоцениваешь ее способности, исходя из личных соображений?

«Зараза вы, шеф. И шовинист. На чем я сейчас и попробую сыграть».

— Не всякие неуставные отношения вредят делу, сэр. — Майлз позволяет себе чуть улыбнуться. На лице Иллиана утверждается скептическое «Ну-ну, что ты мне можешь рассказать нового о неуставных отношениях?» — При грамотном вдумчивом руководстве, если старший офицер вызывает уважение, это лишь служит всестороннему росту…

— Короче.

— Коммандер Куинн — опытный офицер, отличившаяся во многих самостоятельных операциях, и она пользуется моим полным доверием. И… — Майлз одновременно закусывает метафорические удила и вкусный керославский пряник: — Неразумно удерживать боевое подразделение в ожидании и в отсутствие командования так долго! Если вы не собираетесь выпускать отсюда меня, прошу вас подтвердить полномочия Элли Куинн, выдать ей очередное оперативное задание для дендарийцев и отправить в расположение флота.

Вот теперь Иллиан приобретает вид несколько ошалелый — старый граф Петер называл подобное состояние «контузией пыльным мешком». Еще бы: шеф ожидал, что Майлз начнет канючить и торговаться по поводу своего освобождения или хотя бы свидания с любимой девушкой, как за последние пару недель делал уже не раз.

— Женщину. Инопланетницу. — Шеф барраярской СБ качает головой: — Лицо, не приносившее присягу и даже контракта не подписавшее…

— Мою правую руку на флоте. И мама тоже высоко оценила Элли, — роняет Майлз последнюю соломинку. Сам решай, была ли это оценка коммандера АЭК в отставке Корделии Нейсмит или любящей матери лорда Форкосигана. — Но, в крайнем случае, если вы не считаете нужным выдавать им задание прямо сейчас, я уверен, что флот под ее командованием сможет пока отыскать себе задачу самостоятельно, поскольку инициативные подчиненные…

При этом словосочетании физиономия Иллиана ожидаемо перекашивается сильнее, чем при слове «политика».

— Это моя рекомендация, сэр! — «Пожалуйста, кинь её в этот терновый куст! А не меня!»

— Так, говоришь, предыдущее задание ты завершил и доложился?.. И, э-э-э, мисс Куинн ожидает твоего возвращения в Форкосиган-Сюрло? — Иллиан на мгновение застывает, как всегда, когда что-либо считывает из чипа. — Медкомиссия завтра, а там поглядим. Распоряжение найдешь у себя на комме. Свободен!

**Эпилог, в котором приходят письма**

Письмо первое

Почтительно приветствую молодого Хозяина Архива, мудрого господина Линь Чэня, желаю ему здравствовать тысячу лет.

Спешу поблагодарить уважаемого господина, чья ученость известна во всех уголках Поднебесной, за заботу о телесном здравии вашего покорного слуги, который отныне и всегда тщательно придерживается полученных советов и пользуется всеми полученными снадобьями.

Путешествие в цзянху проходит под благословением Небес. Вашему слуге Мэй Чансу повезло раздобыть несколько диковин, которые, смею надеяться, порадуют вас: записи нескольких мелодий для циня, а также занимательные рассказы Ло Пу, который клянется, что пересек Закатное Море верхом на громадном морском змее. Замечу, что еще интереснее снадобье, которым Ло Пу и его товарищи пробавляются в долгие зимние вечера; оно вызывает грёзы яркие и настолько правдоподобные, что целителям и родичам требуется изрядный труд, чтобы убедить человека в их несбыточности. Так или иначе, люди, торгующие этим снадобьем, скорее совершают зло, чем доброе деяние: стоит крестьянину пристраститься к ярким снам, как он теряет сосредоточенность и трудолюбие, становится слаб духом и позволяет себе непочтительность.

В любом случае, я вполне благополучен. Беспокойство уважаемого целителя о том, сможет ли ничтожный Мэй Чансу путешествовать в тепле, не подвергаясь атаке зимних ветров, можно забыть: познакомившись с некоторыми господами из цзянху, я позволил себе дать им несколько советов, за которые был вознагражден со щедростью, выдающей благородство натуры и великодушие означенных персон.

Смею надеяться, что уроки игры на флейте, полученные под вашим руководством, приносят свои плоды. Пьеса столичного сочинителя, которая столь взволновала меня некоторое время назад, еще слишком сложна для моих ничтожных умений, но я не теряю надежды, что, следуя поучениям мудрецов и неустанно тренируясь, смогу сыграть и ее.

Остаюсь вашим почтительным слугой,  
Мэй Чансу, странник из цзянху

***

Письмо второе

СЕКРЕТНО  
Только для глаз капитана Саймона Иллиана

Сэр.

Докладываю, что я предпринял еще одну попытку выйти на контакт с Марком Пьером Форкосиганом. Ввиду поступления оперативных разведданных я не имел возможности предупредить командование заранее. В настоящее время предоставляю только краткое сообщение, предполагаю доложиться лично по возвращении.

Несмотря на то что я был вынужден импровизировать, указанная попытка почти завершилась успехом. Я расцениваю результат как позитивный, поскольку мой брат определенно получил и прочел письмо, которое я ему оставил. Не сомневаюсь, что агентам Имперской СБ не потребуется много времени, чтобы обнаружить его новое местонахождение.

Я знаю Ваше мнение на этот счет, капитан, но по-прежнему готов поставить свои Глаза Гора на то, что мой брат Марк Пьер поддается убеждению, не питает враждебных намерений и не представляет собой опасности. (Ни для Империи в целом, ни для моего морального состояния в частности, как это особо подчеркивает психологический департамент медслужбы). Уверен, что графиня Форкосиган разделяет эту оценку, как и мнение насчет того, стоит ли СБ предпринять операцию по силовому захвату моего брата и возвращении его домой.

Более того, я считаю, что встреча с собственным двойником, благожелательным и наделенным опытом, может сослужить человеку исключительно хорошую службу, поэтому я не оставляю подобных попыток.

Готов служить!  
лейтенант лорд Майлз Форкосиган, Барраярская Имперская СБ


End file.
